Coincidence
by howlingmysteries
Summary: Well it is 'anything can happen Thursday'...on the best day of their lives, how will they celebrate?
1. Coincidence

Coincidence

Chapter 1 – coincidence

It was a summer in Pasadena and the boys were bored out of their minds. It was a Thursday and everyone had had enough of Leonard's whining. They hadn't seen penny in a long time and whenever they caught her in the hallway she in too much of a rush to leave for them to say hi. She barely even acknowledged them anymore and it has been weeks since she has joined them for take-out food. Leonard has been jumping from countless conclusions and has allowed himself to believe them. However Howard and Raj have not been helping, claiming that she has found a guy and that she has been in a real relationship with him. Leonard has had enough and finally has to give in to the fact that he isn't going to be with her.

''well if she can move so can I'' Leonard mutters to himself as he turns around to Howard and Raj. ''Howard, take me to Las Vegas'' he says with his chin held high.

''Really?'' squeaked Howard as he jumps up and down clapping his hands together with glee whilst Raj just animatedly nods his head up and down.

''I want to get over penny'' Leonard say with even more pride and is waiting for his praise and understanding from his friends.

''FINALLY'' Howard and Raj shouts with exasperation. Leonard looses a bit of confidence because they didn't praise him. _ Typical _thinks Leonard glumly.

Sheldon was too busy staring intently at his whiteboard to notice. He has been making tiny breakthroughs in his work throughout the past few weeks to care about anyone else. In fact he hasn't really been acknowledging them for about a week and a half now. Too much work to do as per usual.

This particular Thursday however is 'anything can happen Thursday' and so their leaving wouldn't cause him any problems with his routine anyway. He can just spend this Thursday working instead. The boys have left and so he finally has some peace and quiet. Therefore, giving him the perfect environment for his 'big beautiful mind' to work. That's penny would have said..

''heh, heh'' Sheldon did his usually breathy laugh at his own joke.

''Where is penny, anyway?'' he mutters to himself under his breath as an afterthought.

His mind has been unconsciously travelling towards his bubbly neighbour more and more recently. For him it is rather unsettling. Randomly during the day these sudden break in his thought process have caused him to become distracted. The feelings that he his has for there disruptions however are even more unsettling. Not knowing how to control the situation, results in him blocking everything else out and using his little bubble to concentrate on solving the mysteries of the universe. Maybe after that he can solve the mystery that is penny.

Nothing can stop him now. He is on the 'zone' (as lesser minds would say) and he won't let her blonde curl that gracefully flow onto her shoulders distract him now…not even the way that they flow natural waves.

Waves …_waves._

''Waves!'' Sheldon shouts in disbelief. (Disbelief for not seeing it earlier) He finally sees it! It's all about waves. This fits his equation…_how could he not have seen it before?_

Sheldon spends the next hour energetically scribbling on numerous whiteboards whilst occasionally flying his fingers against his laptop's keyboard to check data. He abruptly stops to a standstill in front of his board and stares blankly at the equation that is now thoroughly check and re-checked and is certified as correct.

He's done it.

Dr Sheldon Lee Copper BS, MS, MA, PhD and ScD have discovered the mysteries of the universe. He has just proved string theory.

After years of constantly working and using his brain, everything just becomes frozen in time as he stares in wonder at his work. Years of continuous stress on his mind and suddenly it is at peace can finally stop and have a breather. It's done its job and it definitely deserves its break.

Is this moment real? Sheldon just stands there completely frozen. He has to pinch himself to break the spell. As he snaps out of it he become overwhelmed and its too much. After realising the he can't breathe because of the breath he didn't know he was holding and finally begins to hyperventilate uncontrollably.


	2. Resolution

Chapter 2 - resolution

As penny leaves the cheesecake factory everything suddenly becomes reality again. She is standing beside her old red Volkswagen Golf Cabriolet with her the key in the door as realises how big this is for her.

It was 9:30am when it started to hit her. She woke up from a peaceful sleep by her phone ringing next to her ear on her white bedside table. _If only her phone had a throat that she could punch!_ She thought to herself. She was finally safe in her bed after waiting so long and then she gets woken up by her phone. She has been exhausted for days now, purely surviving on coffee to get her through all the days of shooting. Today was her first day off in a week and all she wanted to do was sleep. It is finally the end of shooting for the new movie she is co-sharing in. She still can't believe that for last 3 weeks she has been filming with a real producer, in a real movie, earning real money! She has so much money that she is too shocked to actually spend it on anything. However, she has experienced so many exciting and educational moments in these past few weeks that it hasn't settled in yet. She hasn't had the time to really stop and realise how big this movie is for her career. Well, it is just about to hit her straight in the face.

She reaches for her phone and clears the morning frog out of her throat and answers on the third ring.

''Hello?'' she answers cautiously wondering who would be calling her at this time in the morning. Everyone knows her 'don't-wake-me-up-before-eleven' rule.

''hello, Miss Penelope Queen?'' a strong, professional women asks on the other line.

''yes, this is Penelope'' trying to sound a bit more confident and formal now knowing that it's not a friend that she can scream at for waking her up.

''hi, my name is Anna, I'm brad's assistant and I'm calling to inform you of the information about the premier of the movie you have recently co-starred in called 'resolution' '' her confidence and professional attitude never wavering.

Brad is the producer for the movie. She is surprised to even know why he would have someone call her and not just send out an email with the information. 'This is so awesome and professional' penny thought to herself.

''Oh, wow, ok thank you much. This is so exciting, thank you, bye'' she hangs after receiving a simply 'good bye' from Anna (Although, Penny could hear the smile in her voice) and the time and date and other information about the premier.

This is finally her big break. She thought that when she got offered that part but she didn't truly believe until now that it is over and completed.

She has been avoiding the boys ever since she got the part just in case the news slipped and she accidentally told them what she had been doing. She didn't want them to find out because she was afraid that she would fail and couldn't stand failing let alone having the boys judge her. Well that's a bit bitter because she knows that they all support her, even Sheldon. But she already feels small around them and so having them know that she failed would only make her smaller in their eyes. Sheldon actually is the main one that pushes her back onto her feet and pushing her forward whenever she doesn't get an audition. So she knows that they wouldn't be too judgemental but still doesn't want to risk it. And anyway, it will be a huge surprise for them when they see that she is in a movie trailer for a kiss ass zombie film with a fit co-star._ Well, maybe not Leonard, with his whiny tendencies and jealousy._ Penny thinks to herself whilst snickering.

She has been thinking more and more about Sheldon lately though. _I wonder if Sheldon would be jealous._ She thinks to herself again.

Ever since she has gotten the part and hid from them all, she has realised how much she misses him not that she doesn't see him. She knows that she could just walk across the hallway at any moment. But she also knows that if she was with him for more than a few seconds she would burst and tell him everything. Sometimes during shooting, she would think about one of their pranks or banter matches and just smile. In fact she thinks that Sheldon had something to do with her getting the part for the movie. On the morning of the audition she won a particular banter match against him about milk. She couldn't wipe that stupid grin of her face all day and therefore she portrayed her character with a bubbly attitude that the director liked and gave her the part there and then. Something as small as milk helped get her the biggest part in her life._ I will forever steal Sheldon's milk. For I am the Milk Thief! _She thinks to herself. _Mhuhahaha! _She always feels giddy whilst making his face tick frantically. Nothing better than having all of Dr Sheldon cooper's attention on you, it just makes you feel happy.

In fact this may not be the biggest role of her life. Ever since the producer and director put a good word out to all cast members individually on twitter and in interviews, her twitter account has been going crazy. With other directors offering roles and fans saying how excited they are to see the movie. So many opportunities have arisen that she is finally able to quit the cheesecake factory. She was going to do it when she got the part and starting filming her scenes but that self-doubt kept creeping up and telling her to just take the Tuesday shift for Sheldon's barbecue bacon cheeseburger; barbecue, bacon and cheese on the side. She keeps telling herself it's so the guys don't get even more suspicious and so that she won't lose her job. But now that everything is complete and she has enough money to survive and opportunities for the future she can finally do it.

Which brings us back to the present as she gets into her car and she stares at the 'check engine light' and she instantly thinks about Sheldon and how proud he will be when she get home and tells everyone. And she can finally get everything off her chest and stop sneaking around.

She relaxes into her ratty car seat and smiles as she leaves the cheesecake factory car park.

**OK, so now you know where penny has been. its just make me happy to know that I'm giving both characters what they want. i with post a new chapter soon! pm me is you have any questions or ideas about what could happen next.**


	3. Benefits of a hyperventilating

**_AN / Hope you guys like this one. finally getting to see their reactions to one another's accomplishments. _**

**_i don't own big bang theory :(_**

Chapter 3 – benefits of a hyperventilating theoretical physicists

She feels happy. No that's not good enough…ecstatic. With Mumford and sons blaring through her poor sound quality speakers, singing along word for word. As she reaches 2311 North Los Robles she absent mindedly notices that Leonard's car isn't in his car park space.

She is kind of relieved that he is not really. Before she began to hide from the guys she noticed that Leonard was starting to get that glint of hope in his eyes whenever she saw him. Hope that she would go on another date him. The first one was bad enough. He is a sweet guy and he is a lot better than she has been with in the past, it's just that she doesn't see it going anywhere and she doesn't want to lead him on and hurt his feelings. Especially, when she secret has a crush on the Dr Wacka-doodle. His room-mate. After persisting to get the first date that she regrets why would she give in to another one.

Anyway ever since that first date she didn't need to go on another to get to know him better to test the waters, so to speak, because it has opened a very big door that she would have to be stupid to walk through. I mean just after one date she can already see how jealous and over possessive he is. He caught her on the stairwell a few weeks ago with an on friend and flipped. Stuttering questions left right and centre. Who is he? Why are you with him? Where are you going? Before she could even answer him, he had already sulked back up the stairs past them and into 4A to whine to his poor room mate about it.

Speaking of Sheldon, he hasn't even tried to find out about why she hasn't been attending HALO night and laundry night. Surely she has disrupted his precious schedule? _I guess I am about to find out now. _She thought to herself as she basically flew up the stair with excitement and adrenaline fuelled happiness to the fourth floor.

She didn't knock on 4A as she reached the door. Why would she? She never did so why start now? However on this occasion, she kind of wished that she had but she was too busy bouncing into the room.

From her position a few inches away from the door, she could see the back of her wacka-doodle's lanky body in front his whiteboard with his back to her. In her excitement and adrenaline fuelled happiness she barely noticed the way that Sheldon's shoulders were shaking. In fact she had to give herself a few calming breathes to establish why he wasn't already admonishing her for her bombardment. Especially with his Vulcan or whatever the guys called it hearing. Surely he heard her. After she had composed herself enough for Sheldon to find tolerable, she instantly noticed the way that his whole body was trembling and heaving. Concern instantly replaced her excitement as she attentively got closer to him and read his facial expression.

* * *

Sheldon POV

He was hyperventilating beyond control now. He has been in this state for 20 minutes and 34 seconds and he is surprised that he hasn't become unconscious by now.

He couldn't see anything other than his equation on the whiteboard in front of. Even though there were countless others scattered around the board with graphs squeezed into the corners and triangles and numbers, it was all blank in his eyes and all he could see was THE equation. His eyes had begun to blur with unshed tears that had formed because of his prolonged starring competition with his whiteboard. The lack of blinking and adequate breathing ability was definitely the reason for his tears. He would never admit that they were happy tears because that was hokum and something that penny would say.

Suddenly he realised something. One question. What now?

He had done it…

His life's goal was complete…

He had done it!

Everything crushed him again and new emotions hit him. A fresh and stronger wave flooded him and he hyperventilated more severely and harsher. He started to feel light headed and queasy. He needed something to pull him back to earth. To reality.

* * *

Penny POV

His face was hit with new emotions. She couldn't even keep up. It terrified her. He started to hyperventilate even stronger and heavier than before. If that was even possible? How long has he been like this? Why is he like this? Where are the rest of the guys? How is he still standing?

He face was paler than a ghost now. That's it, she has got to do something!

''Sweetie?'' she approaches slowly and speaks softly to not scare him.

…nothing

''Sheldon, sweetie?'' she asked a bit louder with more confidence.

…still nothing. And he is getting paler. Where is the blood in his face going? Maybe I will ask him later. But what if she can't ask him later? What if there isn't a later? He needs to breathe!

''SHELDON!'' she screams. It's the only way to get her mind to stop going further into a dark hole.

_If this is a Bazinga I am going to kill him! _Penny thinks to herself grabbing his shoulders.

One final resort and a part of her are happy that it came to this. She has been waiting for this for too long. Hoping it brings back her wacka-doodle and he will give her a strike. At least he will back. But then she looks up into his eyes again for brief second. Why is he so happy? His face is full of wonder, shock and amazement as if he just solved the biggest mystery of the universe. Its either this or she calls his mother because her son is broken. She would much rather do this though.

She wraps one arm around his waist to keep them both steady as the other reaches up to his left cheek. _This can be my congratulations present from him_ she thinks to herself as she leans up on her tip toes and pulls his lips to hers gently and slowly. Savouring the moment as it will probably never happen again once he realised the amount of germs.

They were so soft and warm. Although she expected as much from the lanky physicists with all of his sanitizer and germ repellent products that he covers himself in. This felt so right somehow. This didn't surprise her though. What did surprise her were the long, strong confident arms that firmly wrapped around her waist in a tight embrace whilst he bends his face closer towards hers, deepening the kiss with passion and thirst.

If that wasn't a big enough shock, then Sheldon's tongue sliding across her bottom lip asking for access a few seconds later was definitely enough to finally knock her socks off.

**Here is it, the 3rd chapter. Probably some mistakes but who can she understand what I'm trying to bring across. The next chapter will be what Sheldon thinks of the situation...i will post it tomorrow morning or lunch time depending when I get up :) thanks for the review and keep them coming i want to know what your input is and some of your ideas could help me make the next couple of chapters more enjoyable :) x**


	4. Benefits of blonde neighbours whilst

**Chapter 4 – Benefits of blonde neighbours whilst hyperventilating**

Warm, soft lips met his with gentle pressure. If he wasn't light headed before… he definitely was now.

As a few seconds passed he contemplated why this felt so right…almost natural. He's spent 31 years fearing of physical contact because of germs and illness that is associated with them. He has thought that any physical contact is unnecessary and disgusting. Especially coitus and osculation. One uses physical contact to relieve primitive human urges. Urges that he does not find unmanageable and that he has used the Vulcan technique of Kolinahr to suppress them. On other hand, with penny his life's hypothesis has been rendered moot. For it is wrong. With penny he completely relaxes and finds that his mind had become blank as he takes in the new emotions and feelings. All that surrounds him is penny.

Instinct takes over and he finds his arms moving subconsciously around her waist. Pulling her closer to him so that she is flush against his chest. All these new emotions but he can think of only one thing. Reducing the distance between them both. He leans down and adds more pressure to her lips. Lust flows through him in a fresh pulse as he swipes his tongue across her plump, perfect bottom lip to gain access. Pure primal instinct. Years of being suppressed suddenly freed. _Fascinating._

* * *

Penny POV

She is so caught up with making out with Sheldon Cooper that she realises that she needs to breathe. She can only how guess much he needs to, after almost passing out just a few minutes ago.

As she leans back away from his lips, she delighted to find them follow her but desperately needs air. She feels Sheldon follow her lips until they are released from his. She takes in a gulp of air and rests her forehead gently against his. She slowly opens her eyes, (not quite certain when she closed them) and looks up into his and is taken back to by how gorgeous they are. Sapphire blue meets her emerald green. She has always known how breath taking they are but never been close enough to appreciate them.

They are both breathing heavy and take a few second to return their breathing to normal. Still wrapped in a close embrace with their foreheads touching. Slow smiles crossing both of their faces and gradually transforming into grins.

They speak in unison:

''I DID IT!'' ''I DID IT!''

Confusion and curiosity strikes their faces and the Penny erupts into small giggly.

''As the gentlemen that mother raised me to be: you may speak first Penelope'' Sheldon informs Penny with amusement whilst not releasing her from his embrace. Only releasing the pressure slightly with his hands resting them on her hips but still pressed against him securely.

She grins and takes another deep breath ''I've just finished co-starring in a movie Sheldon! Called resolution! I got to kick zombie butt and help save the world from the apocalypse! My dream. My big break. I did it! no more cheesecake factory or falling behind on bills. No more snide coments from the people back in Omaha telling me to come back home and give up. I have done it and there is so much more to come.'' penny's enthusiasm radiating off her as she shrieked at him in high pitched voice.

She looks into his face with biggest grin and searches for his reaction. He is grinning back at her. Not the 'kill Batman' smile. A genuine, honest-to-god, Sheldon cooper smile splitting across his face. It only makes her smile grow…if that is even possible.

Before Sheldon can reply, Penny is suddenly realising what the secondary reason for kissing him was (first being because she has been waiting forever to) because he was on the verge of passing out.

She hits him on the arm but it is not enough to push him off her. Her face flashed with anger.

''You scared me to death! I was terrified, do you know that? To come into a room super excited to suddenly find your best friend hyperventilating to death before your eyes? To have him not respond after screaming at him? What the hell was that about? What's wrong, are you okay?'' penny demands. Hitting him on the arms between every other word.

* * *

Sheldon POV

Sheldon takes a calming breathes to compose himself. Thinking of everything that she just said. She was worried about him. He has to bite his tongue to not comment on the 'hyperventilating to death' remark because that was over exaggerating. _And I wish that she would stop hitting me. Big Nebraskan hands._ Sheldon thinks to himself.

''Penny, I must first congratulate you on your success. I am truly happy for you and dare I say…proud that you achieved your goal in life. No doubt with my continued force behind all the way had something to do with it.'' Penny rolled her eyes with a smile so he knew he was right. ''However I must point out how much of coincidence this entire situation is. The reason why I was 'hyperventilating to death'…'' he says with exasperation and an eye roll (he couldn't help it) ''…was because 35 minutes and 52 seconds ago, I Dr Sheldon Lee Cooper, have just proved my life's goal. Penny, I have just proved string theory and with a doubt will attain a Nobel Prize in the short future.'' He says proudly with a sense of pride. Almost running out of oxygen towards the conclusion but he finished with his chin up high.

* * *

Penny POV

Penny stares at him for a few seconds. Just giving him time to bring the punch line out for this bazinga. But he didn't say anything more just grinned at her.

''Holy Crap On A Cracker…'' she breathes ''Sheldon…that is amazing. No amazing can't even describe it.'' she says in wonder. She stares at him. Letting it sink in. then it hits her. She screams at the top of her lungs and not caring who hears it. As she is jumping around for joy she screams, ''Sheldon this is huge. I am so proud of –'' her screams are cut off with Sheldon's lips and an embrace so tight all the air evacuates her lungs. She joins in with the celebration and pours everything she has got into that kiss. She can show him how she feels this way.

This has got to be greatest day of her life. A movie that she has co-starred in has finished, Sheldon Cooper discovering the mysteries of the universe, getting to kiss Sheldon and finally but definitely not the least, Sheldon-fricking-cooper kissing her. This is too much for a Nebraskan to take in one day.

_**woo-hoo! hope it is okay tell me what you think.**_


	5. Finally catching their breaths

**_AN - i wasn't too pleased with how this chapter turned out but i think that it is ok. gets the emotion lovely-dovey stuff out of the way so that they can continue in onto the fun in the next few chapters. I'm trying my best to make the characters canon as much as possible but i need to work on my Sheldon. I don't know anything about his work so i am using the excuse that Sheldon talks more simply around Penny because he knows that she doesn't know much either. _**

**_here you go i hope that you like it x_**

Chapter 5 – finally catching their breathes

''Penny? '' Sheldon asks between kisses.

''Yes…Sheldon'' penny answers between the next few pecks. Reluctantly pushing herself away from his lips so that she can look in him the eye and give him her full attention (Not that he didn't already have it).

They were both breathing deeply and trying to recover to breathe naturally. They were still holding one another whilst she was waiting for Sheldon to speak.

''Why did you kiss me?'' he looked nervous and yet he blurted the question out with speed. His eyes darting all around the room but never landing no hers whilst he played with the back of penny's teal green v-neck t-shirt.

She took a deep breath to compose her thoughts. ''Honey, I have wanted to do that to you since our banter wars begun. Where you would be all smug and arrogant when you won and I would feel giddy when I made your face tick like crazy. With every outcome I would have to bite my tongue and clench my fists to stop myself from kissing you. I know what you are like and I knew that you would have freaked out. I thought that you would have pushed me away rather that pulled me closer so I never risked it.'' she looked up and he was staring intensely at her, she blinked and answered honestly. ''When I saw you hyperventilating I decide to take advantage and risk it all. On one hand I thought that you would recover and give me a strike. On the other hand, I just wanted to use it as an excuse to kiss you and I risked it all. I probably wouldn't have had the guts if I wasn't so excited.'' She finished looking at his flash logo insignia on his chest. She was feeling a bit shy and couldn't face his reaction.

Sheldon was taken back for a moment, composing what he had just heard. Taking it in before he tells her how he felt. He wasn't good with feelings he never had to express them. But this felt different, like he needed to. He hasn't felt such a strong connection with anyone before. He never understood why he always put so much energy into their 'banter wars'; as she called it, but he always felt a pull towards her. They were both so confident and stubborn. He liked it that way. She never backed down which made him respect her more. No one ever did that to him and he likes how special he feels when she aims her attention at him. Now he knows how she feels about their relationship, he feels that reciprocity in order.

''Sheldon?'' penny breaks his thought process. He was dazed out for a few seconds there.

''Penny, I always thought that you could have done better. I always pushed you to try harder because I believe that you are capable to reach the directions that I push you in. When you did reach those highs I would find it unsettling to have the need to kiss you. You are right. My mysophobia would take control and prevent myself from indulging in those feelings. Although as you said you wouldn't have kissed me if you weren't so excited, in the same way from my lack of courage to take the risk. Furthermore, the lack of the ability to push past my phobias would have made it difficult for you to be with me in a physical relationship. That took me to believe that you should be with someone who _could_ kiss you…'' he trailed of as he looked up into her eyes. Her teal t-shirt and the slight glimmer of unshed tears made them glow an even brighter green than he had seen before. ''…until you kissed me…It was as if my body just gave into you and said, what lesser minds would say 'what the heck', and just indulged in what it needed. I say I am very pleased with your 'big ol five' attitude and opened my eyes up to see how right this feels.'' He finished as he pulled her in tighter to express the feeling of them together. Penny looked in to his anxious eyes and thought how adorable he was in this moment.

She had never seen this side to him. She was very pleased that she was the only one to witness it. It made her feel special. To know that she was always in the back of his mind made it much more special. Knowing that he feels the same way. She didn't expect him to say his feelings about her; then again this has been a very surprising day.

''Penny, would you mind taking me to Caltech to catch Dr Gablehauser before he heads home? I would prefer to get this out of the way as soon as possible so that I have the weekend free.'' He said releasing penny from his embrace and composing himself after noticing how the loss of her warmth is displeasing to him.

''Sure, sweetie'' trying to sound happy but not being able to hide the hide the hint of disappointment as she heads to the door.

''Oh and penny?'' Sheldon calls to her as he rushes to gather all of his things. He is grabbing notebooks and his laptop, putting it all into his messenger bag.

''Mmm?'' penny turns to face him and waits for him at the door. Their eyes locking as he looks up to her with hopeful eyes.

''After we have finish with this errand, would you mind accompanying me to have a celebratory dinner?'' Sheldon asks as he makes his way over to her at the door. Messenger bag strapped securely round himself with his hands clutching it tightly. Anticipation floods through him as he holds his breath waiting for her answer.

A wide smile spreads her face, ''I would love to honey'' she was struggling to not get too excited. This is Sheldon cooper she is talking to. He wouldn't be asking her on a date would he?

''Very well'' he sighs with relief and visibly relaxes. ''it's a date then'' as he holds the door for her and smiles. She leans up for a quick peck and taking it as a good sign when he then follows her out and locking the door to 4A securely.

Wow. That answered her question. This day just keeps springing surprises at her. Not that she is complaining.

He offers her his arm which she accepts, hooking her hand in the crook of his arm. He smiles down at her with admiration. ''Shall we?''

She smiles up at him as she nods and he escorts her down the stairwell.

Well that was definitely not what she expected his reaction would be when she arrived almost 30 minutes ago; walking in on a hyperventilating physicist who had just solved string theory.

Her beautiful minded genius.

Her Wack-a-doodle.

Can this day get any better?

**yay! all is good and wonderful in the world of Penny and Sheldon now they can test out their new feelings whilst going on a date! i have already written abpout 4 more chapters and will type them up on to my laptop in the next few days. i will try to keep updating daily but i may slip a few times. i cant wait to show you all the next few chapters. some awesome things are comeing up for this couple.**


	6. Casual but who cares?

**_AN - hey guys, this is where the fun starts. Penny and Sheldon banter and cute couple moments. _**

**_Their first date - enjoy :) _**

Chapter 6 – Casual but who cares?

After they catching up with a shocked and appraising Dr Gablehauser and discussing the events that will take place shortly after for Sheldon; such as Interviews, press releases, possible author interviews to publishing books and magazines article opportunities, they headed to Los Angeles ocean seafront.

''Sheldon, where are you directing me to? We have been driving for 30 minutes now.'' Penny asked getting hungry and anxious because he is being very vague and irritating.

''Penny, trust me. You will be very pleased with the restaurant that I have made reservations for. If it helps we are half way there'' Sheldon tells hers for the fourth time now.

Sheldon wanted to surprise penny with something extra special. He has heard that the restaurant in mind has a very high standard rating with big names attending there and leaving good reviews. The price range is a bit exaggerated but the occasion calls for a bit of celebration. It takes over an hour to reach but hopefully the anticipation will fuel penny's appreciation for the treat that he has for her.

After another 30 minutes of directing penny to the seafront, Sheldon can see that the scene is perfect for their first date. He called earlier this evening whilst penny went to bathroom at Caltech, hoping to get an evening reservation. He had to pull some strings but seeing as he just proved string theory and penny was a new movie star they conceded and luckily had some tables spare. Although he did have to offer a wealthy tip to the person on the other end of the line to put their names down.

They parked just down the road because Sheldon wanted to walk her up so that he could let her guess which restaurant that they would be going to.

They walked for about 5 minutes and penny was starting to get anxious. The houses around them were huge and fancy. She kept asking 'is this it?' during the time span and Sheldon just kept shaking his head with an emotionless face. He was struggling to keep his face impassive because she was acting so endearing.

They we getting closer to their destination and finally Sheldon stopped abruptly. She looked to her right and she was frozen in place.

''21 Ocean Seafront? This can't be the place. The food cost's more than one week of rent.'' Penny said with a dropped jaw as she stared at the beautiful restaurant in front of her.

Sheldon pulled her rigid body to the front door where a doorman opened it for them. He placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her into the restaurant. They went to the front desk and he said his name. ''Dr Cooper'' he said in his usual formal tone.

The women at the desk was the same one from the phone call, she escorted them to their table for two and placed their menus in front of the chairs, ''a waiter will arrive in just a moment for you Dr Cooper'' and left so that they could get settled.

Sheldon took penny's chair out for her and pushed it in for her as she sat down. He then travelled with grace to his chair and took a seat.

''wow'' penny was speechless. During the whole entrance she was too gob smacked to even notice that they had reached their seats.

They were given the last table at the back right hand corner next to the window. The view was exceptional. The wide windows framed the view of the Newport Beach pier which was opposite the restaurant. The late evening sunset caused a pinkie-orangey ambiance which was romantic and relaxing. The quiet slow piano music in the background only added to the wonderful scenery.

She looked over to Sheldon across the table in awe. ''How on earth did you get a reservation for two at this place? It's beautiful''.

Sheldon straightened his back with his usual pride and answered ''Penny I have working knowledge of everything in the universe, I think I can manage to bribe a lesser mind to give a future noble price winner and a new movie star the last window table in a high standard restaurant''. He smiled and reached for her hand.

He was his usual arrogant self but he said it with love just for her. She was thrilled with his behaviour but she was just waiting for the waiter or waitress to be scared away when he places his order.

The waiter came over as if she had called him. The middle-aged gentleman was looking at their clothes silently judging them. She didn't even think to change her clothes when they left so she was still wearing her green v-neck and tight skinny jeans with flats on. Sheldon was wearing his favourite flash t-shirt with a light blue under shirt which stopped at his elbows and charcoal grey slacks. He didn't seem to notice the odd look from the waiter because he too concentrated on looking at the menu so she wouldn't mention it yet.

As usual Sheldon asked for a complicated meal with exact instructions. They both got the Prime Bone-in Delmonico; medium rare apart from Sheldon's added quirks which made the waiter stumble a bit. Other than that he did a job and got everything right when their meals came to their table 35 minutes later. Sheldon was happy so he didn't make any further comments, just a formal nod and the waiter was on his way to the next table.

''Sheldon this all lovely but you could have given me 30 minutes to go home and change. I look like a slob and this is the fanciest place that I have ever been to. The waiter was judging us and I'm sure so are the posh snooty pansies around us'' she leaned forward and whispered to him from across the table.

Sheldon looked at her and tilted his head to the side with a look that said that he wasn't bothered at all. ''Penny, does it look like I care what all of these 'snooty pansies' (using finger quotations) think of what we look like? None of them have solved the mysteries of the universe or co-starred in a movie so they don't have the right to judge us. Just ignore them and enjoy this wonderful evening.'' He finished and looked down at his food. He spared her a quick glanced and she appeared to have relaxed a bit. ''and you could have come here in your pyjamas and you still would have of looked beautiful…now eat your steak and tell me about your movie''. He concluded and bowed his head in embarrassment with a slight blush.

Penny's eyebrow shot up and grinned at him in surprise and picked up her utensils and got stuck into her food. They talked throughout the meal about penny's time filming the movie and what it was like to be in a real movie with well know cast members. She gave a brief summary of her character and what she does. Telling him that she is the daughter of Liam Neeson and they travel around the world killing zombies in search for other survivors and a cure. Her character has a love interest with Andrew Garfield's character after they rescue the group of survivors that he was travelling with. She was trying to not give too much away but seeing his face listening intently just made her blab for longer.

She told him why she didn't tell him or the guys and about the reasons for hiding away from them for the past few weeks. If she wasn't so good at reading people she would have missed the flicker of hurt that flashed past his eyes. She reached across the table and took his hand and offered a light squeeze and a apologetic smile. She was prepared for a pouty physicist but she was pleasantly surprised when he shook it off and brought humour back to the table.

''Just for not telling me sooner, I'm going to tell you all about my discovery in string theory and you are going to have to listen intently, not complain and endure the next 30 minutes of torture.'' He gave her a smirk and an evil look through his lashes. She had to admit that she liked cheeky Sheldon.

''You under estimate how much I am going to enjoy listening to this Moonpie'' she smirked back at him with a flirtatious voice.

''we will see'' he said slowly with an amused smile. ''and only mewmaw calls me Moonpie'' he admonished her half-heartedly with a hint of exasperation. She knows this already and he knew she would never stop calling him that. He could never admit that a small part of him liked the way she called him Moonpie. Plus he had already started to tell her to stop and if he stopped telling her, she would win.

He jumps into conversation about everything that he has been working on for last 3 weeks. He knows that he is speaking too fast but he feels like he is winning when she can't keep up and just gapes at him. He speed talks in great detail about the fine little breakthroughs that ended in him proving that string theory exists. He didn't tell her that she was a big part in his discover, maybe at a later date.

Penny just nodded continuously and gaped at him. She spared tiny glances at the people around them. The snooty pansies were doing the same thing that she was. She laughed softy and but continued to listen. Whilst he talks, she noticed how much joy and enthusiasm that he spoke with. She could feel him rubbing off on her and she was inspired by this man. She was really getting into the conversation adding her praise whenever he paused for air.

As the night was rolling to an end, they both couldn't believe how much fun they were having. Penny definitely believes that she is banded from this place for laughing so hard and disturbing the other occupants but didn't care. She took Sheldon advice and decided not to notice them. Sheldon didn't usually like social events but he would definitely endure this again if it made him feels this way. This has been the perfect evening and wouldn't have been happier with anyone other than penny to share it with him.

The check finally arrived penny reached into her bag for her purse whilst Sheldon picked up the check. He spared her a glance and froze. He burrowed his eye brows in confusion and tilted his head to give her a questionable look. She caught his eye and they just stared at each other, frozen. After a few Mississippi's, penny still didn't understand why he was staring at her with that facial expression.

''Penny, what are doing?'' Sheldon asked with a hint of admonishment.

''paying for my half'' she stated simply with innocence and shrugging her shoulders. She wasn't completely sure why he would ask. This Sheldon cooper, he doesn't understand this type of social convention. Does he?

''Penny, Penny, Penny.'' He shakes his head with derision. ''I asked you to accompany me to diner this evening; therefore it is my responsibility to pay for the meal. I know that you have you independence and women equality feelings and would like to pay for yourself but this is my treat and so I am paying. And I am fully aware that you can afford your own meal but I asked you out on this date and in it is a social convention that the male role pays for his date.'' Sheldon states in matter-of-fact. He looks her expectantly waiting for to put her purse away.

After a few seconds she still hadn't moved. He raised an eye-brow, daring her to try and deny him. She slowly placed her purse back into her bag with an amused smile.

So he does understand this type of social convention. She silently jumps up and down in her head clapping her hands together. Mary cooper raised this Texan well.

''That's very sweet of you honey, thank you''

''You are very much welcome Penelope''

He doesn't let her see the cost of the meals and she is quite relieved. She doesn't want to know how much he is spending on her tonight. Thai food is fine but a 50 dollar steak is just too much and she is not used to it. It makes her feel even worse. She noted that she needs to plan something special for him to make up for it at a later date.

Seeing her facial expression, Sheldon just shakes his in amusement with small smirk. He gets up from his chair and walks over to her to pull out her chair as they get ready to leave.

They walk back to the car hand in hand and then make their way back home. The car journey is filled with a comfortable silence. Both of them relaxed in their seats smiling and lost in thought.

The perfect gentleman that Sheldon is opened the door to the lobby and holds it for her as she ducks under his arm and gives him a quiet thanks and a smile. She then takes his hand without him even flinching and they head for the stairwell.

When they reach the fourth floor their phones start buzzing. Sheldon looks to her and ask politely to penny, ''Do you wish to join me whilst we discover who is trying to get our attention?'' as he puts his key in the door to 4A.

''sure, we could watch a movie if you want to stay up a bit longer?''

''certainly'' Sheldon replies as he hold the door open to her and places his hand on the small of her back and smiles down at her.

She smiles back at him and heads for the coach and takes a seat in 'her' spot in the middle cushion. She then pulls her phone out of her pocket to check her messages. They are all from the boys. And there is a lot of missed call and texts.

''Hey Sheldon, do you have loads of messages from the guys?'' she looks up to him standing in the kitchen putting water in the kettle and already scrolling through his phone.

''Dear lord, Dr Gablehauser spreads the word around fast.'' Sheldon speaks mainly to himself in exasperation. ''It appears that Leonard, Raj and Howard are returning early from Las Vegas to celebrate my findings or to just question and irritate me. I was looking forward to having a peaceful evening and not be bombarded by questions. After having over used my brain for nearly 31 years I would have thought that my mother's deity would have given me this one request.'' He looks down and sighs in defeat and disappointment. His shakes his head and takes three strides to the coach and hands penny her cup of tea and sits down in his spot with his.

''thanks'' she looks at him and instantly feels sorry for his big beautiful brain for not catching a break. She's pleading inside that he doesn't want her to go. After all he did say he wanted a quiet evening.

Her thoughts are swiped away as she feels his arm swing over her shoulder and pulls her to his side. They get comfortable and Sheldon picks up the TV remote to press play on the DVD player that still has the star trek disc inside.

''fascinating'' Sheldon mutters to himself as they cuddle on the couch with their cups of tea.

''what is it sweetie?'' she peeks up at him.

''once again I was wrong.'' He looks down at her leaning against his chest. ''First kissing and now cuddling…they are both very appealing and comforting activities in which I used to find the complete opposite. I have always believed them to be disgusting and infectious…well I guess I could call it infectious'' Sheldon mused ''I could definitely feel accustomed to this''.

''Awww honey, you're so adorable sometimes.'' Penny cooes at him in a baby voice and smirks; fighting the urge to tease him further by pinching his cheek.

''Yes well…soon this perfect evening will be disturbed by sexual innuendoes and crude remarks to your person from Howard, Raj will undoubtedly cry and Leonard whining about why you have been ignoring him. This comfortable and peaceful end to our day will be discarded into minuscule pieces. Leonard has been moping for weeks and whining about your lack of appearances to our usual schedule. Then again I suppose your presence will prevent Raj from making emotional responses and moping about his loneliness'' cue Sheldon's breathy laugh.

She just leans out by pushing a hand off on his chest and looks at him in the eye with an amused smirk. ''Sheldon Lee Cooper, are you jealous?''

He stutters his protest but it's too late. Penny already ready knows that she is right. ''Moonpie wants me all to himself. Moonpie wants me all to himself.'' She playfully sings to him whilst slowly leaning up to give him a sweet kiss.

Sheldon sits there and pouts whilst taking another sip from his tea; purposefully trying to hide a smile that is escaping.

She can see the twinkle in his eyes; she knows that he is enjoying himself. She suddenly feels like a teenager with a crush and she is in a fit of giddy excitement. She takes his cup from his hands and laughs when she finds him smiling. He is adorable. She lunges up and captures his lips again. He sighs in defeat and submits to the kiss.

''What the FRAK?!'' Leonard screeches from the doorway. Dropping his belonging and starring with anger at the couple on the couch.

_**oooohhh, snap! they guys are back! next chapter will be up tomorrow morning around the same time. you will all find out what happened on the guys journey to Las Vegas. Do they even reach Las Vegas? **_


	7. On the road again

**A/N - in this chapter we will discover what has been happening on Leonard, Howard and Raj's journey to Las Vegas. do they even make it their? lets find out...**

Chapter 7 – On the road again

Ugh. The plan did not go as intended. First Raj had to stop to pee every 20 minutes saying that he was nervous about meeting women in Vegas. Then there was Howard who would scroll down the window and shout out innuendoes and crude jokes to hot women as they drove by which resulted in people staring at them in disgust. He wanted to get away from normal life and have a break. He never could catch a break. He is always running around for Sheldon. At least on this trip, there wasn't a neurotic theoretical physicist ordering him around. He should have left ages ago but he knew that what he has here was pretty good. Friends and hot blonde across the hall; he could live with Sheldon and it would be worthwhile just if he could get the girl for once. Although that doesn't really look too promising now seeing as the hot blonde has probably got another beef jock to shack up with and now that she is out of the question, life becomes a lot more difficult in apartment 4A ; especially when the main reason for staying is out of reach. Then again penny is still a great friend and Sheldon has his moments and when he is neurotic he can push past them most of time. Plus where would he go? Live with Raj? It's not like he has a girlfriend to move in with.

They were half way through their journey when Raj called out again asking for them to stop somewhere. They pulled up at a service station which was Sheldon-approved so they have been there before and knew that they could have food there as well as refill the tank with gas.

As Leonard parked the car in the gas station, Raj jumped out and ran to the restroom in the small diner followed closely by Howard. Howard was probably more excited to go female hunting rather than use the restroom though. After he filled the tank up and paid for the gas he went in the same direction as Howard and Raj.

He pushed open the diner door and looked up to see a familiar face. She caught his eye and smiled brightly at him. He made his way over to her at the two-seater table and took the free seat opposite her.

''hey Leonard, what are you doing here?'' asked Stephanie. She was eating alone at the table which he thought was a good sign and decided not to tell her the real reason for swinging out this far from Pasadena.

''Hey Stephanie, me Howard and Raj were just heading out this way to find something to do. No real plans though. How about you?'' trying to get past the subject of going to Las Vegas to find a girl.

''I got an emergency call so the hospital sent me out this way. I was heading back to Pasadena and stopped here for food. I'm glad that I bumped into you here though'' she smiled at him. They talked and he ordered some food from the waiter.

The guys ordered lunch a few tables over and got trapped into a debate about who would win in a fight against batman and superman. Obviously superman. Hands down. Their debate was paused while they both received emails at the same time. They looked down at their phones and froze in shock at what they found. They slowly raised their heads to face each; meeting each other's eyes at the same time and starring. They both then turned their faces slowly to look over to Leonard.

Leonard was eating his salad when his phone buzzed but he didn't care to look at it because things were going so well with Stephanie. He thought that maybe this was a sign. He came out to find someone and got someone. Maybe he should try again with her; after all they did want the same things. Their conversation was cut short when a scrunched up napkin hit him the face.

''What?'' he hissed to Howard and Raj as he turned sharply towards them. He instantly was taken aback by their shocked, gaping faces. _That's weird._

Howard and Raj snapped out of it and got up to rush over to him and Stephanie. ''why don't you check your phone Leonard'' Howard spoke impatiently but trying to keep a smooth voice as if talking to a child.

He reached into his pocket and quickly apologised to Stephanie who was watching with interest. There was an auto forwarded email from Dr Gablehauser. Leonard now a little bit more interested in the situation quickly opened the email on his Smartphone.

''Holy crap on a cracker'' Leonard breathed.

''Sheldon did it!'' Raj exclaimed which followed by a small 'eep' when he caught Stephanie's eye.

''We have got to head back to Pasadena and check this out for ourselves.'' Howard starting to head for the door but was stopped short by Leonard.

''Wait a minute we can't leave yet I'm here with Stephanie'' Leonard whined as he looked back and forth between the guys and her.

''What is this all about?'' asked Stephanie feeling completely lost.

''We just received an email telling us that Sheldon just proved string theory!'' he told her with excitement.

Stephanie waited a few seconds for the information to sink in then she bolted up from her seat and raced Howard and Raj to the door.

''Where are you going?'' Leonard asked screeched as he tried to follow her out of the dinner.

''We are not going to miss this moment just to chat in a dirty diner. Now hurry up and get to your car. I will meet you outside of your apartment when we get there and we can catch up some more then.'' She informed him with a smile as they all got to their cars which were parked two spaces away from one another.

She was in her car in seconds and the Leonard was not far behind. The tires screeched as she left the car park first and headed to Pasadena with Leonard and the boys on her tail.

Leonard told Raj to text penny and Sheldon and to tell them that they are heading back home about 20 minutes away from the apartment complex. He could hear the tapping of Raj's fingers on his I phone as he sends of the text whilst he was silently grumbling to himself that penny probably wouldn't care. Howard decided to try call penny a few times but they all went to voicemail. Howard then starts pointing how much Sheldon is going to be all big headed about his achievement. This only makes Leonard grumble more; penny not caring and heading home to possibly the most arrogant Sheldon ever. Ugh.

They all run up the stairs to the fourth floor shortly after arriving at the same time. The anticipation was climbing as they reach each landing. There were questions flying out of everyone's mouths whilst they each answered with excitement. Stephanie clung to Leonard's hand in their short journey as she expressed her excitement by jumping up and down. She knew Sheldon from their previous relationship and knew how much this meant to him.

They finally reached the door and Leonard stepped forward to unlock apartment 4A.

''What the FRAK?!''

He walked in to find penny and Sheldon kissing on the couch with star trek on the TV and two tea cups on the coffee table.

Sheldon and penny broke the kiss and turned to look at everyone in the doorway. Leonard was seething with his hand clenched tightly at his sides. Stephanie was to his left shyly hiding behind him. Howard was to the right of Leonard with a creepy smile on his face. Finally, Raj was peering over Howard's shoulder and with big smile on his face, clapping his hands silently in front of him.

''Huh. We were right. Penny has been seeing someone else'' Howard mused smugly from over Leonard's shoulder.

''Hey guys!'' penny greeted them with a cheerful attitude, trying to ignore the fact that everyone just walked in on her and Sheldon kissing.

''Mind catching us up here?'' Leonard asked with his voice becoming high pitched towards the end.

''well it appears that you have just walked in to the apartment to find penny and I having a relaxing evening with Kirk and Spock after exchanging our completions of our life's goals.'' Sheldon replied flatly.

After a few moments of watching them gaping at the both of them, penny decided to break the awkward silence and get up.

She lightly patted Sheldon knee as she stood up. With this silent cue Sheldon got up and went to the kitchen to retrieve beverages for the new arrivals. ''Why don't you stop gaping at us and get in here. We have some things to tell you all…'' she caught sight of Stephanie and was pleased to have someone there to distract Leonard, ''hey Stephanie'' she called to her a little bit too eagerly.

''hi, I hope we haven't disrupted a moment between you two?'' she asks looking between the two of them.

''oh don't be silly'' she waved her hand as she reached her and hugged her. ''Get in here before Leonard's jaw drops off and save us both please'' she whispers in her ear pleading for help before releasing her with a smile.

''hello Stephanie would you like a beverage?'' Sheldon, noticing penny's diversion and heads down the same route; using Stephanie so that they didn't have to get bombarded with questions by the guys. He always thought Stephanie was the one that Leonard should never have let go of.

''Hey Sheldon'' she smiles and offers him a small wave before looking at Leonard. Noticing his clenched fists and pursed lips she unclenches his left one and intertwines their fingers. This is what penny asked help with. He visibly relaxes after remembering that she is there and seems to forget about why he was angry as she leads him over to the armchair. She takes the stool that Sheldon offers her and places it next to him and retrieves his hand again.

Everyone gathers around the coach leaving Sheldon's 'spot' free while he hands out drinks. Penny stands in front of the coffee table and waits for everyone to say there small 'thank you' s to Sheldon before he takes his place and she begins.

Penny starts by telling them how sorry she was for not being around lately and where she has been. She tells them about the movie and discusses what it has been like for her. She receives everyone's congratulations and shocked faces before turning to Sheldon.

He takes this silent cue again and stands from his spot to tell them his news. His arrogance level is seemingly reasonable but nobody moans because this time he definitely deserves to boast. He tells them a brief version of his research and what he has just accomplished because he knows that in the near future he will be involved in countless interviews where he can describe his achievements in greater detail. Right now he just wants to sit back down and not give a speech to his friends. He finishes and receives similar reactions from their friends as penny's news did; shocked faces staring at him appraisingly.

Penny was still standing by his side, looks up at him gives him a pointed look. He knows what is coming next but would rather have penny tell the details because he is not completely confident what they are yet and seeing as penny is more experienced in this matter, he shall give her the stage and let her tell their friends. He gives her a nod to signify her to continue and waits for her to tell their friends.

_Crap_! She doesn't know what to call them yet. She would definitely like to say boyfriend and girlfriend but they have only been on one date and she doesn't want him to suddenly freak out and change his mind. Then again, this Sheldon is here and he doesn't have experience in this matter so maybe if she takes the plunge he wouldn't even flinch. _Here goes nothing!_

''Sheldon and I are a couple now. For me it's been growing for a while and I feel…that all the excitement tonight has brought us both together. I'm not going to give you creepy nerds the details…especially you Howard, but I will say that we came together during our reactions to our big news and we couldn't be happier.'' Penny finished as Sheldon curled his arm around her back and settled his hand on her opposite hip, stepping closer to her side and watching their reactions.

There was Howard who was muttering ''I bet they came together…''into Raj's ear which his Vulcan hearing picked up. Shooting him a death glare and relaxing to see raj ignoring the comment and gently bouncing up and down on the floor in front of Howard. He was smiling and clapping his hands together; he had always thought that they shared a closer connection to one another. It was clear that he was happy for them both. Finally Sheldon turned to Leonard who seemed to be taking it rather well although they have to thank Stephanie for that.

As Sheldon and penny make their way over to their seats, Stephanie pulls Leonard up and begins to head for his bedroom laughing to each other. She stops just before the step to the hallway and turns to them both on the coach watching them go.

''Congratulations both of you. I am super thrilled for the two of you and we will be glad to plan a special evening to celebrate everything that has happened today.'' She spoke with sincerity. ''we can celebrate properly then but for tonight Leonard and I are going to catch up in his room. Goodnight'' she turned and left with Leonard eagerly following her and ignoring the others on the couch.

He can speak to them two at another time but it is probably best to have some time to calm down. ''goodnight'' he calls over his shoulder and then they hear his bedroom door click.

''that could have gone a lot worse'' mused penny.

''Yes, I for one am very pleased to not have to hear Leonards whining at the present time. From my observation, it appears to be the case of any odd women supplying coitus to Leonard will get him through his times of distress. I am also pleased that it was Stephanie and not Leslie Winkle.'' He picked up the TV remote and pressed play as penny snuggled into his side, absently nodding her head in agreement.

''well it looks as if you two are both celebrating together tonight so we will just skedaddle'' Howard says slowly as he stands up with Raj and heads for the door.

''good evening'' ''see ya later'' Sheldon and penny call to them whilst not taking their eyes away from the screen and not moving a muscle. She was too relaxed to give them a proper goodbye. Nothing could move her now.

They sat together in comfortable silence after the boys left. There was a soft glow from the TV hitting their faces from the contrast of the dark living room as they relaxed in one another's presence. There was the faint sound of Sheldon's phone vibrating on his desk chair, alerting him for incoming emails but he was too content to get up and check them. Furthermore, with the tight grasp that penny had on him; he didn't think she would let him check them even if he wanted to. Sheldon wasn't complaining though.

**well that's out the way, now you guys can enjoy some more shenny cuteness as they continue on their journey. the next chapter is so much fun and i have been waiting to show it to you all but im going to be mean and not post until tomorrow because then you have something to look forward to. mhuhahahaha!**


	8. bright lights and adorable giggles

**A/N - hey guys! im so excited about this one! i had fun writing it. it's probably not even that good but i don't care because i think is cute. Write a review if you agree with me...and enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – bright lights and adorable giggles

It has been a week since Penny and Sheldon had the best day of their lives. The more time that they spend together the more comfortable they feel with one another. Sheldon had become accustomed to penny's touching and no longer flinches. He presumes that with the prolonged exposure to penny has enabled his body to become immune to her germs. However, he still can't stand to be touched by anyone else and still carries his Purell with him everywhere he goes. Penny always feels honoured whenever Sheldon flinches from other people's accidental grazes. She is the only one who has been able to get him to open up and let hug him. Which makes her feel special.

Leonard has finally stopped grumbling whenever they are in his presence. Penny had to have the talk with him a day after they told everyone because it was getting ridiculous. Her usual 'I'm a person not a toy' conversation with the typical 'you don't own me so get over yourself'. He finally realised that he was being immature, all thanks to Stephanie. She has managed to drag him out of the apartments in the evenings to give them some space. Plus with Leonard hardly ever there, Howard and Raj tend to go to Mrs. Wolowitz's house for brisket. You don't know how much you miss just quiet evenings until they are gone so penny is enjoying the peace.

With everything back to normal and the lack of feuds between Leonard and Sheldon, they move on to greater things together. Penny and Sheldon both have huge things planned for this week. Sheldon finally read those emails on his phone and has since had numerous meetings with president Siebert, Dr Eric Gablehauser and other members of the board to discuss his Nobel price. A few more confirmations have to been made official but his life's goal is looking as it will be his for the taking. The word has already got around but they want details and they aren't giving him a break first before they get the answers.

Penny has been spending her time helping Sheldon plan for upcoming interviews in-between receiving calls from her manager. She has been offered so many different roles that she is struggling to choose out of all the choices that she has been given. Sheldon keeps nudging her in the direction of the sci-fi choices and she has an audition for three different movies on the up and coming week.

The stress has been building for them both but for tonight they can have a break and have a good time. It's Friday and penny is feeling butterflies in her tummy. It's the night of her movie premiere and she is not sure what to expect. Sheldon is going through everything that he expected would happen once he proved string theory and he thought that penny knew what to expect from becoming a star, which is why he is slightly confused.

''Penny, I thought that this was your dream. Didn't you expect to be going to fancy premieres and having your picture taken?'' Sheldon asks as he was attempting to put on his bow tie.

This premiere was going to be pristine with B-listed actors and paparazzi. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get away with his plaid suits. Penny and Sheldon had gone shopping a few days before to buy new clothes for the occasion. Sheldon had bought a black and white tux which he complained that it made him look like a skinny penguin.

''of course I did but now that it's actually happening I'm just a little nervous…'' she looked up at him in the mirror as she re-checked her make-up for the fourth time, ''here let me help you''. Penny turned around and started to fix his bow tie for him.

They have been stood in penny's bathroom for last 15 minutes. Sheldon had come to collect her at her door with his typical nine knocks followed by her name three times. She had opened the door for him and in seconds she was running back into the bathroom again. After entering 4B, Sheldon had followed her inside and they have been double checking their appearance's ever since.

''Sweetie, are you a little bit nervous too?'' Penny asked Sheldon after fixing his bow tie. His hands were shaking but he seemed to calm down a bit after she rested her palm on his chest. His bow tie was now perfect which gave him something less to worry about.

''If you must know, I am rather more anxious about being late'' she knew he was lying because she saw his 'tell-tale' tick in his left eye.

''its ok sweetie, we can be nervous together, and get through this in one piece.'' She patted his chest lightly and left the bathroom with him close behind her.

''Why would we get through this evening in any other number of pieces?'' Sheldon asked with the look of terror on his face and his brow creased in confusion.

''Never mind sweetie, it was just a saying. Now relax. I will never let go of your hand.'' She gives him a reassuring smile and picks up her bag. He instantly calms down which causes penny to think 's_o many mood swings tonight'. _Then again at least she has someone else to think about and distract herself from her own nerves.

''If I may point out that you look rather exquisite this evening, you have nothing to worry about so… why don't we head on out and give those cameras something beautiful to look at?'' he sheepishly raked his eyes over her appearance and knotted his hands together. His Texas twang escaping towards the end.

She was wearing a new dress that she bought on their shopping trip. It was a long, green dress which was flush with her body to show off her curves. It was an open back dress with thin straps on her shoulders. The green shade matched perfectly with her eye colour and went well with her honey blonde hair which she has styled in loose curls that draped over her shoulders. She looked natural but elegant. Nothing too fancy but she was trying to make a good impression.

''Thank you honey. And may I say that you look very handsome in your tux. You're the cutest penguin that I have ever seen'' she teased him but she wasn't kidding about his appearance. If she wasn't so nervous she would be drooling right now. She actually stopped and starred at him through the mirror whilst she was doing her make-up a few times.

After receiving an adorable blush and a nod, she kissed him on the cheek as he opened the door for her and she soon locked up when they were both in the hall. ''are you ready?'' asked Sheldon and she turned to him.

''one more thing'' she says as she reaches up in her high heels and gently tussles his neatly combed hair. She stands back and checks him out. Now that his baby soft brown hair is slightly sticking up, she is struggling to not pull him back into her apartment and forget about the evening.

He lightly shakes his head and 'tsk' at her. She takes his offered arm and they head down to the lobby.

The film has been given high reviews and is expected to be very popular this evening. After tonight she is going to be seeing a lot more limousines. Yes, that's right. Limousine. They have been provided with personal travel to the premiere and she is so excited for champagne in a moving vehicle.

After Sheldon opens the car door for her she slides in and takes in the smell of clean leather. Sheldon closes the car door behind him after sliding in besides her. She is struggling to keep herself composed. She doesn't want to act like a silly new actress and start squealing in excitement but this is getting too much for her. Instead she grabs hold of Sheldon's hand and squeezed.

The limousine pulls up at the red carpet 20 minutes later and waits for them to exit. She almost screams. She knew that this was going to be a big event but she didn't realise how real this would be. It's like watching in on the TV.

She spares at look at Sheldon and he gently squeezes her hand. ''here we go'' she sequels lightly trying to release some of her excitement and taking a deep breath.

The door swings open and they are hit with flashing lights and people calling her name.

Sheldon steps out first and turns back to her and offers her his hand once more. After she accepts his hand, he helps her out of the vehicle. He then gracefully pulls that hand into the crook of his right elbow and steps forward into the loud noises and flashing lights.

''Penny! Penny!'' people are screaming on either side of the red carpet. ''This way! Look to your left!''. ''who is your date?'' and ''who are you wearing?'' all seeking her attention as bright lights blind her. She has seen celebrities do this often enough so she just smiles at them all and gives them a good pose or two as she stops every so often.

Penny isn't wearing any fancy expensive brands. She hasn't spent any money at all yet really. Although she has paid all of her bills but soon the shock will pass and she will splash out on shoes.

After taking a few more strides, they reach the main entrance to the outside grounds to the El Captain theatre in Hollywood boulevard. They are hit with the roar of two of the biggest crowds that penny has ever seen. Now they are walking forward onto the real paparazzi and reporters section of the red carpet.

Penny looks around and takes in the amount of fans for the movie. She looks to either sides of security barrier and is consumed by fans calling her name and taking photos. She can see people wearing her characters costume and holding memorabilia in the air.

Sheldon looks down to her shocked facial expression and frowns. ''Penny, surely you must have known that this movie would be extremely popular?''.

''I don't know, I have been in my own little world with you lately. I haven't given it much thought. All I know is that me and Liam Neeson kick zombie butt and then me and Andrew Garfield get close and find a cure. Do people really like that stuff?'' penny asks as they make their way over to the groups of cameras.

''Stuff? Penny, right there is two different very popular genres mixed into one. Zombie killing sci-fi and teenage romance in one action packed apocalypse. You of all people must know how much people can become addictive to this genre…you have spent a substantial amount of time with Howard, Leonard, Raj and I…I mean you have seen my living room.'' He whispers in her ear as he stands beside her and poses with his arm wrapped around her back.

''I know that you love all this stuff but I didn't really believe how many there was of you people. I mean look at that crowd'' she whispers back to him and peeks over the tops of the cameras and stares at the mass of fans in disbelief.

Sheldon just shakes his head with amusement and places his hand on the small of her back which was exposed and pulls her closer to him.

People were asking her so many questions that penny couldn't understand what they were because they were all speaking over each other. Sheldon had saved more than once with the help of his Vulcan hearing. He whispers questions that he was able to pull out, in her ear slyly so that she could give some of them answers about the film and her character.

They were reaching the fans section of the red carpet and penny was starting to feel more comfortable. This was the part that she enjoyed the most. She could finally relax a bit and talk to some human beings instead of being blinded by cameras and shouted questions at.

Sheldon let go of her and stood back a few feet away and observed her interactions with the crowd. People began to launch paper, t-shirts, memorabilia and parts of their bodies into her peripheral vision for her to sign. She looked so adorable signing people's autographs and talking to her fans. He felt so out of place here. He didn't want to speak in case he did something wrong. With so many cameras around filming the premiere and the photographers, he didn't want to do something and embarrass penny. This was not his environment so he would just sit back and let her take him along for the ride. And it wasn't all bad. He got to stand by her side and watch her face light up, especially now when she is talking animatedly with the mass of people. This was her environment and he will just let her enjoy it. This for her, is what physics is to him. This for her, is what _she_ is to him.

Yep. He was falling hard for his blonde, bubbly neighbour. Hard and fast.

She was talking to a young brunette when he heard his name and it broke him out of his thought process. She was giggling with them. The brunette said something and he couldn't quite hear it. Then penny turned to him and she had the brightest smile on her face. She was so happy and alive. Then she snickered and covered her mouth with her hand and turned back around.

Sheldon's smile dropped and he frowned at the back of her head. What was she laughing at? That was directed at him, he thought to himself. _Two can play at that game._

He stepped forward and stood directly behind her and bent down to whisper in her ear. ''Find something amusing Penelope?'' he challenged as he put his hands on her hips.

A shiver ran down her spine. Sheldon's warm breath tickling her ear and his elegant fingertips lightly grazing her skin can cause that reaction.

She smiled over her shoulder at him without taking her eyes away from the autograph that she was currently signing for the brunette women. ''Not at all sweetie'' she said out loud with an innocent tone.

She was teasing him. _Fine, she wants to play dirty_. ''oh really?'' he asked her out loud in a menacing slow voice, seeing as she didn't care whether or not her fans heard their conversation.

He used his hands on her hips to tickle her and she erupted in adorable giggles. He couldn't stop the grin from slipping across his face.

''stop it…stop it'' she half-heartedly told him off. She didn't care if anyone saw them acting this way. She loves it when he brings out his cheeky side. This is a perfect place for everyone to see how wonder Dr Sheldon Copper really is.

He kept tickling her ''tell me'' he asked lightly. He couldn't help but smile at the girly giggles and suddenly weak discipline, but he wanted to know and he would keep tickling her until she told him. It is just a happy coincidence that he enjoys the torture process.

''Sheldon…fine…a girl…said that…you looked like…a cute…penguin!'' she gave in and told him between giggles.

He stopped tickling her and moved his hands around her waist and hugged her from behind. He huffed lightly and spoke into her ear, ''I thought you said that I didn't look like penguin''.

''no I told you that you were the cutest penguin that I have ever seen.'' She smiled brightly as she continued to sign more autographs.

He kissed her on the cheek. ''very well'', and slowly released her, ''continue'' he says with a bright smile and steps back to his original position a few feet from her. He caught the awe struck crowd and repeats to himself how pleased he is that he is on this side of the security barrier.

Penny looks up to the next fan and takes in their facial expressions. She probable had the same look on her face a few moments ago. Her face is hurting from the magnitude of her grin that is almost touching her eyes. She listens to their small comments amongst themselves and picks out the odd, 'they are so cute' and the 'that was adorable'.

She finally reached the end of the fans section after switching over to each sides of the red carpet. She took a bit longer than her other cast members because of how talkative she was with her fans. Sheldon had swooped back to her side again to face the next step. They were reaching the cast and crew members photo shoot and she was excited to say hi to everyone. This was the last section outside before they all went inside to watch the first showing of the film.

Sheldon stood to the side with the other cast members dates and family and watched. Penny tried to give her parents enough notice to come tonight but unfortunately not enough. They couldn't get time away fast enough or travel down from Nebraska in time. They told her that they will watch it on TV though. Her sister was a bit annoyed that she would miss out on meeting all the hot young actors but managed to squeeze in small congratulations to her on the phone call.

Penny was having so much fun. She never wanted this feeling to end. Sheldon has made it all the more enjoyable. She was actually surprised that he was coping so well with the big crowds and shaking the odd person's hand.

Penny had finished her photo shoot and they were now making their way into the theatre hand in hand. This was Sheldon's favourite part and he was getting more excited with each step. He was about to watch his girlfriend kick zombie butt with Liam Neeson. He had his big boyish smile on his face as they made their way to their seats. They weren't in Sheldon's 'sweet spot' but they were pretty close so he didn't complain. The lights clicked off and the room went dark as the screen came to life.

Throughout the movie Sheldon held penny's hand and stared intently at the screen. Penny sat next to him and watched to try and read his reactions and every so often she would take small glimpses at the screen. She had already seen most of it but she hadn't seen the finished cut. It was actually surprisingly amazing. The production team had done a really good job putting the film together. She kept getting pulled into the film and forgot to read Sheldon's reaction.

Sheldon was better at this stuff than she was. He could put a movie to shame with just one review. He knew when a film was made well and was high quality or not. So she knew that his reaction was just as good as the official reviews that she couldn't wait until a week to receive. So she sat back and waited for the film to end.

The ending credits rolled down the screen but she still didn't get her reaction from Sheldon. He was a firm believer of sitting through the credit and acknowledging everyone who helped to put the film together. She respected that and if he didn't think a film was worthy then he wouldn't sit through the credits so she takes this as a good sign. But she was getting impatient.

Finally he turned to her with a big grin on his face. He lunged at her and captured her lips and then peppered her face with kisses. He composed himself and told her about all the wonderful things about the film. He told her about the good production points and camera angles, about the high quality acting levels and he told her about her performance.

''Penny I am very proud of you. You performed superbly and your character was refreshing in such a harsh environment. When an apocalypse does surface, you better pull this character out the proverbial bag and fill everyone with hope and protect me from zombies. I am certain that there is an award waiting for just around the corner and greater opportunities to come.'' Sheldon exclaimed to her as they made their way back out of the theatre.

Penny laughed and pulled his arm over her shoulder. ''Wow Sheldon, thank you so much. That means a lot coming from you.''

''Sarcasm?'' Sheldon looked down at her as they exited the main doors.

Penny just laughed again and shook her head, pulled him down and kissed him smack on the lips.

The crowd cheered and they broke apart. Blinking as they adjusted to the bright sun and saw a new crowd of fans all taking photos and screaming penny's name. There were large cameras all capturing their moment together and calling her to look at them.

Sheldon blushed immensely and tried to pull penny around the corner to the end of the red carpet, being as casual as he can. Penny patted his cheek and told him to 'stop being adorable or she would perform public acts of affection again.' which only made him blush more.

Penny decided to skip this after party because the boys at home had already planned a get together at home and her feet were killing her. Also she thought that it was better to leave the night on a high instead of staying and doing something embarrassing in front of famous actors and producers. She would go to the next after party. Sheldon did reassure her that there would be more and she trusted him.

Sheldon pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to their driver as Penny shouted goodbye to her fans. He helped her inside the car and took her back home. Where they would continue their evening with their friends and have a 'real' after party with HALO and Thai food.

**_adorable shenny moments! i hope you guys liked it. there were times which i thought we boring but i did my best. next chapter will be up tomorrow morning, same time! bye x_**


	9. Confirming the inevitable

**A/N - hey guys :) this one is just a bit of fun - life with shenny if you like. its just a catch up of what they are up to in-between the big events. **

Chapter 9 – Confirming the inevitable.

She stretches out in her warm, soft duvet and squints at the sun peering in through her curtains. She gets up and pulls a t-shirt over her head and pulls herself out of her room. Coffee. She needs coffee desperately. Her body moves subconsciously in search for its goal, opening her front door without even glimpsing at her kitchen. She already knows that she doesn't have any coffee or milk.

After dragging her bare feet across the floor in the hallway, she walks into 4A without knocking. She finds Sheldon already dressed after having already completed his Saturday morning routine. She offers him a sleepy smile and a groggy 'good morning'. He replies with a knowing smile and a bright 'good morning penny'.

She reaches the kitchen and absently picks up the already made coffee maker with a content smile. She reaches up for her favourite mug and receives a sharp intake of break from behind her. She slowly turns around to find a dark eyed Wack-a-doodle starring intensely at her. She looks down and remembers that she is only wearing her under thingies and a baggy t-shirt. Obviously her movement caused her top to rise and to give Sheldon a morning present. Hands were wrapping round her waist and lips were on hers after two long strides.

After stealing a few kisses, Sheldon remembers that penny isn't functional without the magic that is coffee. He smiles down at her and gives her a quick peck on the cheek whilst taking her cup from her hands and filling it up.

She grins at him and inhales the smell of the coffee and starts to recover a bit. She takes a sip and sits down at the counter whilst Sheldon busies himself with getting her a bowl for some breakfast. After Sheldon has taken care of her, he wanders back to his desk and continues with his work, occasionally glancing up at her will a small smile.

As she consumes her breakfast and lucky charms, she thinks about how wonderful the night before was. The movie premiere was a total hit and she can't wait for the next event. The guys had given her a perfect after party when they got home. Queen Penelope and Sheldor the conquer defeated the guys once again on HALO. They sat with snacks and alcohol and talked about the premiere. The event was filmed live so the guys told them about their evening before of them watching everything that happened. They really wanted to go but penny wasn't allowed 4 friends to come with her; only dates and family were allowed. Howard teased Raj about squealing like a girl when they first saw them both on the camera. They all exchanged looks when they told her about the fan section on the red carpet. Penny and Sheldon went bright red with mischievous smiles aimed at one another.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the main phone ringing. Sheldon stands to retrieve it and answers with a formal, 'Dr Sheldon Cooper speaking'. He takes a seat in his spot and begins the idle chit-chat.

''hello, Dr Gablehauser…yes well…of course…well that confirms the inevitable…of course I will speak to you prier the meeting… good day to you to.''. Sheldon hangs up and places the phone back in its holder and turns to penny.

''what was that about?'' she asks as she puts her empty bowl into the sink.

''That was Dr Gablehauser confirming that I have in fact have solved string theory…which was inevitable, I wouldn't have given him my finished paper and results if I didn't know that it was right. He was calling to also inform that I have been awarded a Nobel Prize in physics.'' He finished with a rush of excitement and a huge grin whilst penny sprinted to him.

She jumped into his arms as his stood up to prepare himself for her attack. ''Honey, that's amazing! I knew you would be awarded your Nobel Prize! I'm so happy for you. When do you get to receive it?'', she sequels into his neck whilst holding him in a tight embrace.

''Well…first I will have an ongoing stretch of interviews and lectures to give which may involve some travelling but we can prepare for that later. I have been told that I will be receiving the award in Stockholm on November the 12th.''

''Ahh, this is so exciting! I can't believe that so much has happened in the last month.'' Penny exclaims as she releases him and they both settle on the coach.

Sheldon's reply was stopped when the phone rang again. He reaches over the arm of the chair and looks at the caller ID.

''It's my mother.'' Sheldon states with the look of a 'dear caught in headlights' face.

''So? What's wrong about that?'' penny replies cautiously talking in his expression.

''I haven't informed her of my latest news yet.'' Sheldon answers, ready to put the phone back down and hide in his room.

Penny swats him on the arm before snatching the phone off him and is answering before Sheldon can steal it back.

''Hey, Mrs. Cooper''

''Hello, penny dear. Where's my boy at?''

Sheldon is sat beside her shaking his head and mouthing 'I'm not here'.

''Sheldon and Leonard went to the comic book store for an important errand. Can I pass on a message for you?'' penny lied smoothly using her acting skills.

''Oh that's mighty nice of ya, dear. I was jus' callin' to give him a piece oh ma' mind but I suppose you could do that for meh. Meemaw got herself a letter from Shelly informing her that he proved his string theory stuff. Didn't he think it would ave been nice to tell his momma the news?'' Mary's hurt Texan voice pulled at penny's heart string and resulted in Sheldon getting another whack to his arm.

He winced and held his hand over the target area giving her a glare, _Damn Nebraskan man hands_. He can hear the conversation and can't help but feel a small amount of guilt for not telling his family. He sent his Meemaw a letter two days after he proved string theory and she must have only just received it and told his mother.

''Oh don't worry I will give him a good telling off for you Mary, you can count on that.'' Penny said as she was glaring at Sheldon.

''Thank yuh dear. Oh and my momma also told meh that you and my shelly are in relationship?'' Mary asked sceptically. She needed to know for herself.

Penny took a deep breath and her face softened as she looked at Sheldon. He was looking shy and irritated by his mother. ''Yes that is true. Sheldon and I are in a relationship together. I couldn't be any happier, apart from him not telling you about it.''

''Sweet Jesus, my prays ave been answered.'' She sighs into the phone. ''I knew it would be you my boy falls for. He always mentions yuh in his weekly calls home.'' She could hear her smile in her voice. ''one more thing dear, I was gonna let Shelly know that me and Mellissa will be arriving there tomorrow at 4 and was gonna give him a heads up.''

''oh that's great, do you want me to come and pick you both up at the airport rather than getting a cab?'' penny offers sweetly.

''That would mighty kind of yeh, sweatpea.'' Mary says before they say their goodbyes and hang up.

Sheldon is waiting for the onslaught of anger and junior rodeo style beatings but is pleasantly surprised to find penny hugging him.

''what she doesn't know won't hurt her.'' penny says, forgetting about the promise to give him hell from his mother and instead getting comfy in the warm Sheldon sat next to her.

Sheldon smiles and wraps his arms around her. ''I suppose that having my mother round for the weekend will be punishment enough for my lack of informing her of our news.''.

The boys come round at lunch time to find them in the same position on the couch. ''Ready for paintball?'' asks Leonard as he heads to his bedroom to get his overalls and equipment.

The couple get ready for a late evening paintball session shortly after their arrival. Penny has decided to join them and help defeat Leslie and Kripke. They planned to have paintball today instead of on Sunday due to Sheldon's mother coming round.

**_-An hour and a half later-_**

''That was awesome; I should join you guys more often. Did you see Leslie's face when I shot her? Well you probably couldn't because her face mask was covered in my paintballs. Ha.'' Penny exclaims as the group walk up to the second floor.

''Yeah you should have seen Sheldon's winning kill on kripke. He landed flat on his butt after he got shot from Sheldon's long shot.'' Leonard informed her as they reached the third floor.

''oh I saw that! Was that you sweetie? You and your Texan trained shooting styles.'' Penny teased him but she was proud that his usually nerdy self could handle a gun.

''Yes. I was able to climb a tree and I used the height to my advantage as I scouted from above. I caught him just as he was entering our territory.'' Sheldon said with an amused smile at her excited attitude about his kill.

They reached their apartments and went their separate ways to get ready for laundry night.

-**Laundry room**-

''hello penny'' Sheldon greets her as she enters the Laundry room at 8:15pm.

''hey sweetie'' she places her basket on the floor and loads the free washing machine. She jumps up onto the washer and taps the heels of her feet against it.

''I've been thinking... .''Penny starts but stops when Sheldon tilts his head to her and his eyes bug out. ''shush you.'' She smirks at him and continues. ''I want to go out and buy a new car''.

This has Sheldon's attentions, ''ooh goody! Hopefully this one won't have a flashing check engine light'' he smiles at her but he is deadly serious. ''what model were you thinking of getting?''

''I haven't really looked that much but I was hoping that you could come with me tomorrow morning before we pick up your mother and missy'' penny replied hopefully with the puppy dog face, as he walks over to her and stands between her knees.

''I guess I could change my morning schedule so that I could accompany you to shop for a safe vehicle'' Sheldon concedes. No one can compete against her puppy dog look.

''yay!'' she claps her hands and bounces up and down on the washer.

Sheldon leans forward and steals a kiss before he continues his laundry and ends the day.

-**Sunday morning-**

They arrive at the car dealer ship place and take a look around.

''ooh what about the black Chevrolet impala?'' Penny offers as she slides her hand over the smooth bonnet.

''That depends on whether or not you want too much attention. It's a shame that I don't have a drivers licence; I have always enjoyed the classic American muscle cars.'' Sheldon walks around the car and admires the gloss body.

''Yeah I guess. Why don't you get your driver's licence then?'' Penny says as she walks up to the next car.

''Maybe that should be my next goal. I will consider it'' Sheldon muses. ''The red BMW coupe has been given positive reviews and I have been told that it is 'smooth to drive' ''.

''mmmm, let's keep looking'' Penny replies and takes his hand in hers.

They walk around the outside and Sheldon tells her all of the safety points for every car that they pass. She suddenly stops and stares straight ahead of her. Sheldon looks at her face and then follows her line of sight and gapes.

''penny, get it! If you don't I will! Get it!'' he exclaims as he drags a frozen penny towards the piece of art. ''Penny, this is a 1966 classic red Ford mustang soft top convertible.''

''I can't get this! I mean I really want it but it doesn't look like it's in good shape. It would be a check engine light catastrophe'' Penny replies as she steps out of the car.

''mmm, especially with your poor breaking abilities. You will kill her in a week'' Sheldon says his good bye to the car and penny dragged him away after hitting him for insulting her driving skills.

''ok its either the BMW coupe or the Audi R8?...or what about that yellow Porsche 911?'' penny asks and points to each car as she lists them.

''personally I think that you should have gone for the mustang but that's just me'' Sheldon grumbles and he earns a glare from penny, ''fine… the best choice out of the three that you have managed to list, would have to be the BMW which I spotted.''

''don't you think that the BMW Zagato coupe looks a bit angry?'' penny asks Sheldon coyly as she walks a few feet away from it.

''Penny, how can a car looks angry? Are you afraid of it or something?'' Sheldon asks with amusement and watches her glare at him which brings a smile to his face. ''Well if you don't want to purchase the BMW, then the Audi is the last option. ''

''What about the cute little yellow Porsche 911?'' Penny asks Sheldon with an innocent voice whilst pouting her lips at him.

''it's yellow.'' Sheldon retorts dryly with a dumbfounded expression.

''that's what makes it cute'' penny walks over to it and touches the bonnet. She looks up to Sheldon who looks bored. When he catches her eye she sticks her tongue out at him.

''yes wonderful, I'm with a child who wants to buy a yellow car'' Sheldon says as he tries not to smile.

''You're just grumpy because I didn't buy the mustang. I could put those cute eye-lashes on the lights.''

''I am not getting into a yellow car with eye-lashes stuck on the front of it with you.''

''we'll see'' penny smirks at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

''well make up your mind otherwise will be late to the airport'' Sheldon replies, silent hoping that if he rushes her she will just go for the Audi and not the yellow eye saw.

''Fine, fine. You're right; I can't get a yellow car especially if I want to escape from paparazzi. Ok, I'm going to get the Audi TT RS in red'' penny concedes; she is getting tired of looking at car that she can't have.

''excellent choice, also if you like I can haggle the price down for you?'' Sheldon says sweetly as he rocks his body back and forth and rolls his weight on his heels. His hands are in his pockets and he is looking absolutely adorable.

''You would use your super intellect powers to reduce the price of this car for me? You little rebel, you.'' Penny teases him as they hug outside the doors of the building.

''Anything for you…just don't tell my mother; she made me promise to never use my powers for evil.'' Sheldon whispered the last part in her ear. Penny smiled at him and he released her to open the door for her and they made their way to the purchasing desk.

**_-6pm, the same day-_**

After collecting Mrs. Cooper and Missy at the airport in penny's new car and settling into Leonard's bedroom, they get settled around the coffee table to eat. Leonard was kind enough to give up his bedroom and stay with Stephanie for the duration of their visit. Mary has planned some good old eye-talian cooking to celebrate Sheldon's work.

They discussed all about Sheldon's Nobel Prize and what will be happening next for him. His mother reminded him to behave himself whilst having all those cameras on him during interviews. They talked about penny's new movie and missy was jealous that she didn't meet any hot celebs. Penny reassured her that next time she will take her to a fancy party and introduce her to some of the 'nice ones'.

Sheldon collected everyone's plates when they all finished their spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in it, and took them to the kitchen.

''so penny, I hope ma boy hasn't been hassling yuh too much or causing yuh to go too crazy'' Mary asked from the armchair.

''your boy hasn't done anything of the sort.'' Sheldon stepped in to the conversation before penny could answer. His Texan twang escaped as he answered for penny. ''I don't know why you would think that I would be 'hassling penny'.'' He continued as he started to make everyone some hot beverages.

''He has been anything but, Mary'' penny smiled over at Sheldon from her spot in the middle cushion. ''he's actually been perfect'' she continues to smile sweetly at Sheldon as he brought over their tea.

Mary and missy accepted the tea from Sheldon as he lent over penny to hand them their mugs. They almost spat their mouthfuls of tea out as they witnessed Sheldon sweetly kissing penny's cheek with a genuine smile whilst he sat back down in his spot.

It was nothing new for penny but for his mother and sister it was the biggest thing in the world. They have been able to steal a hug or two in the past but never have they seen him initiate a kiss. Mary was prepared to give Sheldon a good talking to about getting over his germ fears whilst she was here so that he wouldn't lose penny. However it appears to her that she doesn't need to. She spent his childhood watching him hide away from the world and he would never play with the neighbour kids. He has always been so closed off in his own little world; she was hopeless at pulling him out of it. Now this wonderful, beautiful woman to her right has achieved the impossible.

Penny catches the expressions on their faces but isn't fazed. She has gotten used to the shocked stares from everyone that knows Sheldon. She visited him at Caltech the other day and had lunch with him and the guys in the cafeteria. Sheldon's kiss goodbye got everyone's heads turning which resulted in a hasty retreat on her part as she left Sheldon to get questioned by all of the nerds.

An hour later they both got sorted for bed and left Sheldon and penny to some alone time after talking all evening.

''This has gone well don't you think?'' penny said as she got into her new favourite place in the world.

Sheldon looked down at the top of her head and breathed in her green apple scent and relaxed into his spot. ''I couldn't agree with you more''.

**woohoo - i hope you all liked it. A bit of Mrs Cooper and Missy. i hope that their accents come across ok; my spell check had a melt down. next chapter will be up tomorrow save time. see ya x**


	10. Celebrity's lifestyle

**A/N - we are getting closer to the end so i thought i would add in some same fun details into their life to make the story a bit longer :) thank you all for the amazing reviews, you guys are awesome! **

**i hope this is ok, it's nothing special but it will do x**

Chapter 10 – Celebrity's lifestyle

''goodbye mother, I will see you in Sweden'' Sheldon's final words to his mother and missy before they gave him and penny tight hugs and went and made their way to their plane to Texas.

Penny smiled and intertwined her fingers with Sheldon's, swinging their hands backs a forth until they reached her new red Audi.

Sheldon got into the leather passenger seat and let out a long sigh.

''You alright there sweetie?'' penny asked as she turned the car out of the car park and set off home.

''If you are referring to my long exhaled breath, then the answer is yes. I am just relieved that my mother and sister's visit is over'' Sheldon replied with his hands in his lap.

''Aww sweetie. You had nothing to worry about. Your family is wonderful, I can't wait to meet the rest of them'' penny reassured him and gave his knee a light squeeze.

She glanced at him and took his coy smile and embarrassed look out of the window as his silent reply.

Sheldon unlocked the door to apartment 4A and made a beeline for his 'spot'. Penny was close on his tail after closing the door and took her 'spot' next to him. Sheldon leaned forward and pick up his laptop from the coffee table after a few relaxing breathes.

''ohh wait! I forgot to show you something!'' Sheldon jumped at penny's outburst.

She took the laptop out of his lap and starting typing. Sheldon did a double take and gaped at her sudden theft. He glared at her but she didn't notice it. He leaned closer to her and looked at the screen seeing as he isn't going to get his laptop back until he has seen what she needs to show him.

The page loads to reveal the 'resolution' premiere page. She clicked on the pictures page and scrolled down the numerous pictures of the cast and their dates. She got half way down the page and stopped. There were countless pictures of Sheldon and Penny posing for the camera. She continued to scroll down the page and lost track of how many there were. There were even some snaps shots of the tickling scene. This caused Sheldon to blush and smile at how much fun it looks like they are having.

Penny clicked onto the video page after finally getting to the end of their pictures. There was a video of their arrival and a fans video of them penny talking to them. She clicked onto one of the interviews and watched as Sheldon whispered in her ear to tell her questions. Penny smiled coyly about how sweet that was of him and she watched as she smiled and tried to hold back a laugh on the screen. She then clicked on the video of Sheldon tickling her and she looked to him.

''Oh dear lord'' Sheldon muttered and got closer to penny as he continued to watch and blushed.

Penny laughed and said ''yep'', popping the 'p'.

She clicked on her twitter page and typed in their names.

''Were like a celebrity couple! Isn't that weird? My twitter has been going crazy. There is so many people asking about you.'' She looked up at him at noticed his wry eyes. ''don't worry, I haven't said anything bad about you'' she reassured him in a sweet voice.

''Yes well, we do look rather accustomed to one another. I see what the appeal is.'' Said Sheldon and then he looked to her ''and is there anything negative about me?'' he asked.

''not at all sweetie'' she cupped his chin and gave it a light squeeze and spoke in a baby voice and pouted her lips forward.

#buzz# #buzz#

Sheldon reached into his pocket and read the email. ''oh dear lord'' Sheldon sighed in exasperation, ''kripke and his crude comments''. He showed penny the email about her from kripke.

''eww! He is so gross. How can someone so creepy, be confident enough to say those things to someone?'' Penny pushed his phone out of her face and Sheldon put his phone back into his pocket. ''Don't pay him any notice…I don't'' penny voiced. ''And why does he always call me 'Woxanne'?'' penny impersonated him.

''I suppose you are right and for your second question I have no idea. I always thought that his lack of intellect made it difficult for him to remember your name.'' Sheldon replied as he stole back his laptop from penny's lap. As penny got up to get a drink, Sheldon slyly saved the image of them both in the tickle fight and saved it as his background and turned off his laptop before she returned.

-**At the comic book store**-

''Sheldon?...Can you please hurry up please?'' penny lightly tugged on his long sleeved top. ''everyone is staring at me and there is more of them today'' Penny stepped closer to his side to try and hide from the gaping faces.

''Penny, other than your aesthetics, you are attracted by nerds because of your recent starring in a hit zombie movie. What did you expect?'' Sheldon replies as he picks up the comic book that he needs for his Robin collection.

''oh shoot you right'' Sheldon turns to her with a 'of-course-right' expression. ''I know, I know…your always right'' penny grumbles as she hooks onto his arm and stays on his right side, away from the peering eyes.

''hey Penny!...uh and Sheldon'' Stuart greets them as they reach the till. He tries to act casual and collected but instead gets his finger trapped in the till because he was too busy starring at penny.

''Hey Stuart, you alright there?'' penny asks sympathetically.

He manages an 'mmmhmmm' as he sucks on his finger to relieve the pain. Sheldon just observes the situation with one eye-brow raised as penny tries to rush him. He collects the change and his comic book from Stuart and gives him a nod.

They make their way to the door (penny pulls him to the door) and exit the comic book store.

''Go, Go, Go!'' penny whispers in an agents voice whilst holding two fingers up and flicking her wrist forward twice; signalling Sheldon to press forward.

''auditioning for mission impossible 5?'' Sheldon asks with amusement after witnessing her little re-enactment, all the while never increasing his pace.

''actually, now that you mention it-''

Sheldon cut her off, ''I know. Your manager called to remind you about the audition for tomorrow'' with a knowing smirk.

''you _do_ know everything'' she jokes and lightly punches his arm.

''yes well, with your re-enactment just now, I can safely say that you will definitely get the part'' Sheldon say sarcastically and pulls her tight to his side to prevent her from hitting him again.

''Sheldon Lee Cooper! Was that sarcasm?'' penny jokes whilst gaping at him and swatting his stomach. ''And Hey! I wasn't really trying just now.''

They walk along the pavement and whilst laughing. They are about 2 minutes away from penny's car when she suddenly feels like she is being watched.

''Can you feel that too?'' asks Sheldon as If he read penny's mind.

''yeah, it's kind of creepy.'' Penny answers and she closes her arms around Sheldon tighter.

They keep walking, trying to stay calm because they both know what it is. As they get closer to the car, the feeling gets stronger. Sheldon peers around and spots them in a black SUV across the street. Once they know that they have been spotted, they make a move. Four people jump out of the side doors with cameras and start taking more photos.

''Go, Go, Go, Sheldon'' penny whispers whilst laughing as she gets into the car.

Sheldon gets in seconds after her, laughing a long with her little agent joke. He looks at her as she pulls out of the car park. He can see that even thought she is laughing that she's a bit shaken up.

''We are doing fine, Penelope. Relax…Sheldon's here. We have already lost them. Let's just head home and I will make you a hot beverage'' Sheldon tries to reassure her as he lightly taps her knee. ''There, there''.

Penny peeks at him for a moment whilst chuckling lightly. ''Thanks honey. I am never going to like that part about being on TV'' penny checks her rear view mirror.

''You have your audition tomorrow. Would you feel better if I accompany you so that you have someone with you if this happens again?'' Sheldon asked politely.

''That's very thoughtful sweetie, thank you. I would actually really appreciate that. When is your interview tomorrow?''

''Very well. My interview is at 10:30 and I believe that your audition is at 12 o'clock so we will have a sufficient amount of time to attend both'' Sheldon replies ''in the mean time we should discuss possible disguises for you. How about…'' Sheldon continues to talk about different accessories and costumes.

Penny listens carefully to his suggesting but she's really only listening to his voice. After just being chased down by paparazzi, his voice is very smooth and surprisingly comforting. It's funny how much better she feels as she listens to his jibber-jabber. She relaxes in her seat as they travel home.

They open Sheldon's apartment to find all their friends sat around their laptops.

''Hey guys, come check this out'' Leonard greets them and shows them his twitter page. ''people are going crazy about you two''.

They spend the rest of the day discussing and teasing them both about their new popularity. Howard and Bernadette are making accusations about Sheldon and penny being the new 'Brad and Angelina'. Raj told them about how many girls have been talking to him and how he has been followed by penny's fans on his twitter; asking him how he knows her. He is grateful for penny's new fame because of the new attention he is getting from the opposite sex. Leonard and Stephanie talked about how strange it is to know a movie star and how they don't feel like anything has changed in apartment 4A for them as a social group.

-**The next day**-

''hello Dr Cooper, it is an honour to be able to conduct this interview with you'' Samantha, the interviewer starts.

''hello, I am happy to be here and to quench the worlds knowledge for my latest discovery.'' Sheldon replies flatly. Penny has helped him with his social interactions and greetings for his interviews to not offend anyone. He knows what to say but that doesn't mean that he wants to.

''Shall we begin'' said Samantha.

''Certainly'' Sheldon replies.

The interview proceeds and he can't help but feel bored. He would normally give up hours to discuss his work to anyone who would listen but he has been repeating himself over and over lately. However, in the interviewing environment it takes the fun out of his discussions and he feels that the questions are repetitive. He wishes that someone would just spice things up a bit. The interview gets closer to its end when his wish comes true.

''so Dr Cooper, there has been an increase in your popularity ever since your discovery. There is however a lot of talk about you in some unlikely places. Your name has been popping up in some pop culture magazines lately, ever since your appearance at the high rated 'Resolution' premiere. What was the reason for your appearance? I don't expect that it was because of your prestige knowledge in killing zombies.'' Samantha asks.

''No, in fact nobody has asked me that yet but I digress. I was at the premiere because my girlfriend co-starred with Liam Neeson in the movie. I accompanied her there. What does this have to do with my work?'' Sheldon asked wry of why she jumped this question on him.

''Your girlfriend is Penelope Queen?'' she asked looking shocked and surprised. ''How did you two meet?'' she asked, her professional attitude slipping.

Sheldon rolled his eyes at her girlish outburst. It appears that penny had fans everywhere. ''Yes. Well, she has been my neighbour for 5 years and six months. We have been best friends throughout her duration living across the hall. Our paradigm shifted and we entered a relationship.'' Sheldon concludes with a shrug; however he was a little more intrigued in this turn to the interview. He might as well give the public some answers seeing as they are all so interested.

''that's so sweet'' she gushes which earned her a raised eye-brow from Sheldon.

She coughed and straightened her back after putting her finger to her ear piece and obviously got told to wrap up the interview now. ''Sorry Dr Cooper. Thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule to participate in this interview today''

''you are most welcome, Samantha. It has been a pleasure'' Sheldon's reply was genuine as he did enjoy this interview; or at least the interesting ending.

Well that interview was a little more interesting than the others, he noted to himself with amusement. After reluctantly shaking her hand after grimace smile, the interview was over and he made his way outside to find Penny.

He stepped into the car and slid into the passenger seat. He pulled out his Purell and rubbed his hands together. ''Ready?'' he asked penny after feeling clean again.

''As ready as I ever will be'' penny replied and they left to go to her audition.

-**10 minutes later**-

''so how did the interview go?'' Penny asked Sheldon.

''it was more enjoyable than the last one where the gentlemen sneezed in my presence.''

''Really? What was so special about this one?''

''well, the interviewer was genuinely interested in my work and she asked reasonable questions with enthusiasm.''

''aww she seems nice….she?...was she pretty?''

Sheldon turned to face her with a creased brow and a bemused smile ''she wasn't unappealing. Does her outer shell somehow affect who she is?''

''not at all sweetie, it's just…did you find her attractive whilst she was asking you loads of smart questions?'' penny hides her face away from his scrutinizing blue gaze.

''Penelope, I did not find her attractive…wait…'' he leans forward with his neck to look at her more intensely, ''Penelope Rose Queen. Are you jealous?'' he asks, imitating the same way she asked him the same question.

He interrupts her protest, ''Are you in some was jealous of a random women that I was only in the presence of for a pathetic 30 minutes?''

''No-'' penny tried to cut in.

''A women who asked questions about you?''

Penny slammed her foot down on the breaks at a red light and turned to him. ''Me? Did you answer them?'' she said whilst trying to hide her amusement of a glaring Sheldon after having just recovered from her poor breaking skills.

''Dear lord penny! Easy on the breaks. I answered her appropriate yet a little privet questions with vague answers. Only giving her enough details to hopefully quench the knowledge that the world suddenly has about our relationship.''

Penny exhaled a sigh of relief and pushed down on the gas after the green light and smiled smugly to herself.

''nice side step to the whole jealously thing by the way'' Sheldon said to her out of the corner of his mouth.

Penny smirked to him as she got out of the car.

''wait!'' Sheldon said before she looked back in through her window from outside of the car.

Sheldon lent over her seat and gave her a quick kiss before saying, ''good luck and break a leg''.

Penny laughed as she walked into the studio.

-**45 minutes later**-

''Hop little plumber. Hop. Hop.''

Sheldon turned off his laptop as penny got into the car.

Penny turned the key into ignition and left the car park and headed home.

''well?...How did it go?'' Sheldon asked slowly but penny's face stayed emotionless and facing the road.

''that went well'' she replied in an even voice, not giving anything away.

Sheldon opened the door to his apartment and went to step inside. Throughout the journey penny didn't say anything else after her reply and he was slightly worried about her silence.

No sooner than the door was open, did penny jump onto his back and sequel in his ear.

''Penny!'' Sheldon shouted at her sudden assault whilst trying to pry her off him.

''that was the best audition ever!'' penny let go of him and slid down his back. As soon as her feet hit the floor she was hugging him tightly.

''Penny! Why didn't you just tell me in the car instead of assaulting me in my home'' Sheldon replied as he manoeuvred her around his waist until she was hugging his front.

''I didn't want to be caught by cameras when I act like a lunatic'' penny lent back to look at him in the face with a coy smile.

Sheldon's 'oh' was cut off before it left his mouth by penny's lips. Her innocent peck took a dramatic turn as Sheldon's hand curled around the back of her neck and deepened it. His lips slid across her jaw to her neck and she tilted her head to give him more space just when his lips reached her pressure point.

''I have a good idea how to celebrate your successful audition.'' Sheldon whispered seductively into her ear.

''lay it on my, Batman'' penny replies breathlessly.

She can feel Sheldon's smirk on her neck.

''good choice of words, kitten'' Sheldon replies as he lifts her up and heads towards the hallway before she can ask him what he means.

_Kitten? Why is that so hot? _Penny thinks.

The question died on her lips as she saw his bedroom door and understood his plan. She wrapped her legs around his waist and the bedroom door clicked behind them after entering.

**i hope that this one was ok... i did it so that you could all see a bit more into their life. tell me what you thought. i am super excited to show you the next chapter! i will upload after i proofread it one more time. we are getting closer to the end ;( **


	11. The day he's been waiting for

**A/N- 1. Here is the next chapter - its pretty big! things happen pretty fast in this chapter - before you ask i know that it takes longer for people to get a Nobel Prize but for my story i wanted it this way.**

**2. Should I finish this story on the next chapter or shall I write a couple more?**

**3. You guys are wonderful! thank you so much for reviewing, reading, following the story and following me! **

**Give me your feed back! thank you x**

**Enjoy...**

Chapter 11 – The day he's been waiting for.

It's been four months since Sheldon solved the mysteries of the universe; something that he has spent his whole life aiming to do. The time has arrived for him to collect his reward for achieving his life's goal. And he is terrified; he hates making speeches.

It's 7:15am on November the 11th and he has been twiddling his fingers in the honey blonde locks next to him since 6am.

Penny stirs in her sleep and slowly rolls to face him and tucks the duvet up to her chin.

''Morning sweetie'' penny greets him warmly after sleeping like a baby in his warm blue sheets.

''Good morning penny'' Sheldon replies with the same warmth in his voice. He is lying on his side facing her resting on his elbow with his head on a clenched fist.

''we better get up if you don't want you miss our flight at 11am'' penny said without moving an inch.

Sheldon doesn't move either, just gazes at her with an intense admiring stare. They just smile at each other in a comfortable silence.

''What's with you this morning?'' penny asks whilst shifting under his intense blue eyes.

''nothing'' he replies with a shrug. ''I'm just content with laying here with you for a little while longer. Also my schedule doesn't start today until 7:30, so we have some time''

Penny smiles and wiggles closer to him and snuggles up into his side. She tries to fight off sleep but her eyes flutter shut anyway because of the warmth that he is emitting from his body.

''Ok _now_ we have to get up. My schedule started 1 minute ago.'' Sheldon tries to get her up but fails so he takes a different attempt.

Tap, tap, tap ''penny''

Tap, tap, tap ''penny''

Tap, tap, tap ''penny''

Sheldon tries to unravel her from his person and get out of bed but he is trapped in a cage of Penny.

''ugh, can't you just call and tell them to reschedule the ceremony? I'm too comfy to move.'' Penny replied with a groggy, sleepy voice.

''No'' Sheldon replied bluntly ''now up'' he said whilst smiling to the top of her head and examined the tussled locks.

He manages to escape and looks down to find that penny hasn't moved. A slow smirk stretches across Sheldon's face as an idea comes to mind.

''Am I going to have to count to three, Penelope? I must warn you that the consequences will be unpleasant if I reach the end of my countdown and you still haven't moved'' Sheldon asked in a challenging voice and a stern look.

''ugh, don't try anything mister or face the consequences of me going junior rodeo on your ass'' penny retorts with her face in the pillows. She breaths in the smell of Sheldon and relaxes into the soft material, hoping to get just a little bit more sleep.

''penny'' Sheldon warns as he sees her shoulders relaxing.

''1…''Sheldon begins with a menacing stern voice.

Penny grins to herself and then bites hers lip to stop herself from laughing as adrenaline runs through her veins as Sheldon continues his countdown.

''…2…'' Sheldon continues as he walks to the end of the bed and studies her immobile form in the sheets.

''…3''

Sheldon smirk grows when he finishes his countdown and penny still hasn't moved. He wraps his fists around the sheets and with one hard tug, he pulls it away from the bed.

''Nooo!'' penny squeals whilst curling up into the foetus position in the middle of the bed.

Sheldon jumps onto the bed and tickles her violently until they both fall onto the floor in hysterics. Sheldon gets to his feet and looks down at her pouting face. He offers her a hand up and steals a kiss and grins at her.

''will coffee be of any assistance to awaken your impaired motor skills this morning?'' Sheldon offers politely as he walks her out of his bedroom.

Penny puts the sentence through her Sheldon-ese filter and replies after realising that he is asking her if she wants coffee. ''yes please sweetie''.

She loves waking up with him by her side. After getting past the 'nobodies-allowed-in-my-room' rule, they spend most nights together. The best part is the waking up because every morning he thinks of a different strategy to wake her up. This results in a smile to the start of her day and laughing all the way to the kitchen. Well, this was the only way that Sheldon could break her 'don't-wake-me-up-before-11am-or-i-will-punch-you- in-the-throat' rule.

**-The airport-**

''hey guys'' penny greets everyone after spotting them waiting for the pair at the line for their flight.

''hey, what took you so long? I'm surprised that Sheldon didn't make you leave two hours before the flight.'' Leonard greeted them with a creased brow and a smile.

''Yes well, _somebody_ wouldn't get up when my schedule started which resulted in us being behind and we lost out on time to get ready and we had to sacrifice morning TV time to make up for the inconvenience'' Sheldon replies and emphasised the word 'somebody' by looking penny with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

They all got onto the plane without any problems and set off for Stockholm, Sweden.

-Stockholm Arlanda Airport – 14 hours later -

Once they arrived they headed straight for baggage collection to collect their belongings. They call for two taxis, which Sheldon did not approve of, and made their way to the hotel that they were provided.

Sheldon gives the driver directions whilst trying not to touch the interior of the cab and calls his mother.

''hello mother''

''hello darling, where about's are ya?''

''We are all travelling to the hotel and will be there shortly. I hope that your journey wasn't too difficult for you all''

''Alright Shelly. The journey was no trouble at all. Meemaw is excited to see ya darling and junior and missy are moaning as per usual. I will see ya shortly, bye''

Shortly after saying goodbye to his mother and hanging up, they arrive outside their hotel. They get out of the taxis and wait for everyone to retrieve their belongings before heading inside and to the front desk to check in.

''hello, I am Dr Sheldon Cooper''

''hello sir, you and miss Queen are in room 221. Your belongings will be carried up for you if you would like to leave them here.'' The red headed women said to them both politely over the desk.

''thank you'' penny replied because she knew that Sheldon wouldn't as he was too busy filling out the paper work and his lack of social skills; although he has improved lately.

They get to their room and Sheldon snickers at the door number. Penny moves past him and steps inside as she shakes her head and laughs at him.

''yeah, yeah. You're Sherlock Holmes'' penny says as she looks around a bit.

''I'm glad that we are clear on that, Watson'' Sheldon replies with a smirk as he shuts the door.

Their bags arrive shortly after that and they unpack their things before going to find his families rooms.

''Hello, darlings. Safe trip?'' Mary asks as she lets them inside.

''hello mother. Our flight was adequate and and we managed to reach our destination safely'' Sheldon replied dryly.

''hello Mary, he is just grumpy that we didn't get to travel by train'' penny teased him and lightly squeezed his forearm.

''Moonpie?'' a small voice came from the kitchen.

''Meemaw, I have someone I would like to introduce to you'' Sheldon called to her from the living room of the hotel room.

Meemaw stepped out of the kitchen and stopped and smiled at penny. She was wearing a pair of flattering jeans and a flowery top underneath her apron. Her brunette hair was flickered with grey highlights which made her blue eyes seem brighter; or it could have been because of her bright smile with white teeth. She walked forward, reaching her arms out to give penny a hug.

''oh sweatpea, you must be penny dear. My Moonpie talks about you in every single letter that he writes to me. It's so lovely to meet ya'' Meemaw gushes as she releases penny from her tight hug.

''It's lovely to meet you too. I have heard so much about you from Sheldon. It's nice to finally meet the wonderful person behind all of the wonderful stories.'' Penny replies with beaming smile.

Meemaw looks back and forth between the two of them with a grin and finally pulls Sheldon into a bear hug.

''my lovely grandson and his big brain, I have missed you so much Moonpie. I'm so proud of ya.'' Meemaw finishes and is earned a blush from Sheldon and small smile as he bows his head in embarrassment.

They are interrupted by a wolf whistle from the kitchen doorway. ''Damn Shelly, I thought yous was gay or some'in. You waited long enough to find the right gal…you definitely know how to pick em.'' George junior strolls into the room after winking at Sheldon.

''Penny, you are unfortunately in the presence of my brother junior. Ignore anything he says and use your rough Nebraskan charm if he hits on you.'' Sheldon mummers to her and protectively wraps an arm around her waist.

George is tall but maybe an inch or two shorter than Sheldon. He is all muscle in a red and blue checker shirt with a wife beater underneath. He is clad in blue jeans that are tucked into his sandy builder's boots. The entire cooper family have the piercing blue eyes but juniors seem to have a darker shade to them.

George jr laughs ''I'm sorry, darling. Excuse me, my names junior and it is nice to finally meet the girlfriend that Shelly is always going on about'' junior holds out a respectful hand which penny shakes. ''it's good to actually have proof of the only living human that makes Shelly happy that isn't family…and a chick'' George winks at her with a small smirk.

''it's nice to meet you too junior'' penny smiles at him and looks over his shoulder to see missy in the kitchen doorway who was trying not to laugh.

''hey penny, are my brothers driving you crazy already? You have only been in the room for 5 minutes. Just wait until you come over for Christmas.'' Missy replies after giving penny a hug.

''nah, we will soon put them both in their places'' penny turns to smirk at them both.

Sheldon looks at George Jr and they glare at each other in a stare down. George breaks first and shakes his head and offers a hand to Sheldon.

''its good to see ya bro. Congrads on the award, I know how much this means to ya'' Junior says and receives a sceptical glance from Sheldon.

Sheldon shakes his hand after a few moments, ''thank you, I suppose it is good to see a familiar face after not seeing you for such a long time'' he finishes as junior pulls him into a bear hug.

''alright ladies, break it up before you both start to cry'' penny teases them, ''why don't we round up the guys and head out for some dinner?'' penny offers after moments of silence as the boys hug.

**-The next day-**

''good morning sweetie'' penny chimes in a sing-song voice.

Sheldon focuses his eyes and looks up to find penny straddling his lap over his covers.

''Good morning penny?'' Sheldon replies trying not to move a muscle; reducing movements will ensure that his body doesn't reaction to Penny's current position.

''I have a surprise for you, so get up'' penny chimes as she leans down and kisses him before sliding off him; hitting all the right places with her body and giggles when he tries to hide an involuntary groan.

Sheldon stands up and sighs before he follows penny into the kitchen. He stands in the doorway and stops to look at her. He will never get bored of seeing her in the mornings. Seeing penny clad in his flash t-shirt and her under things.

Penny turns around expecting him to be right behind her but looks up to see him in leaning against the door way his with arms crossed against his chest. She checks him out and her eyes take in his pyjamas. Plaid pants, white t-shirt, his bare feet and a messy head of hair. Ever since she mentioned to him that she liked his arms he has been wearing simple plain t-shirts to bed instead of his matching plaid pyjama shirt. There is just something so masculine about a man walking around in bare feet.

She walks over to him slowly and pulls him by his hand and sits him down in a chair at the small circle table in the centre of the kitchen.

''here'' penny says as she points down to the plate in front of him.

Sheldon reluctantly drags his eyes away from her and looks down at his plate. He gapes at the small golden American pancakes with the portrait of a man's face scribed into them. Mini-Nobel Prizes.

''this is wonderful penny, thank you very much'' Sheldon says genuinely shocked at the pleasant surprise.

''you're welcome sweetie'' penny replies and sits opposite him. She bows her head and continues ''I had to look on Google to find out what a Nobel Prize actually looks like, I hope that they are ok'' penny smiles at him before whipping out her phone and taking a photo of her plate and plans to post it on Facebook and twitter later. She sneaks a peak up at him and slyly snaps a few shots of him which he catches her doing but doesn't seem to care much.

They talk throughout breakfast and then they head out to do some sightseeing with their friends and Sheldon's family. The ceremony starts at 2 o'clock at the Stockholm concert hall, which gives them some free time to spend together before they have to get ready.

''How do I look?'' Sheldon asks penny as she steps out of the bathroom.

Penny puts her hand over her mouth to hide her dropped jaw as she looks up at him. He is wearing a three piece tuxedo that his mother bought for him. It was classic black and white which he didn't seem too happy about but didn't grumble too much. His hair was neatly styled for the prestige occasion. He is wearing classic shiny black shoes that completed the outfit perfectly.

''you look gorgeous…and professional'' penny managed as her eyes raked over him.

However, Sheldon doesn't really seem to take in her response because he is too busy raking his eyes over here appeal. He lets his jaw drop and takes in her dress. She was wearing a full length, light tan coloured elegant dress which contrasted well with her sun-kissed body. She let her hair flow in natural bouncy curls over her shoulder which framed her lightly make-up covered face.

She smiled sweetly at him ''shall we go show them who the most brilliant man in the world is, Dr Cooper?'' penny approached him slowly.

''uh'' Sheldon swallowed and briefly closed his eyes'' for a moment he thought about forgetting the ceremony when she called him 'Dr Cooper'. She knows that is his switch. ''Let's leave now before I lock you in here forever. It's probably safer if we join a crowd so that I'm not tempted.'' Sheldon rushes with his words and grabs her hand as he heads towards the door in search of his family and friends.

Penny responds with her adorable giggle which makes Sheldon grip her hand tighter and increase his pace down the corridor.

''it is my pleasure to present the Nobel Prize in Physics to Dr Sheldon Cooper for solving the mysteries of the universe by proving String Theory.''

The crowd of sharply dressed ladies and gentlemen give him a round of applause to welcome him to the stage.

''Breathe sweetie. You can do this. The sooner you go up there the sooner you can come back here, ok?'' penny soothes his nerves whilst brushing her thumb across the back of his hand his with their finger intertwined. She gives it a light reassuring squeeze before releasing his hand.

Sheldon looks into her eyes and then briefly to his friends and family along their row of seats. He goes to stand whilst leaning to give penny a hard, long kiss and then walks confidently to the stage and stands at the podium.

He keeps eye-contact with penny, clears his throat and begins, ''thank you ladies and gentlemen. I have spent the duration of my life dedicated to science. I worked throughout my childhood to quench my thirst for knowledge and to understand our universe. I became committed to physics and made it a personal goal to learn how our universe works and to make a difference in this world. I wanted my name up there with the greats. I wanted to be spoken of as people speak of Albert Einstein, Richard Feynman and many others. I set myself a goal to reach and I have finally reached that goal. I sacrificed my childhood, friendships, life experiences and relationships for my life's goal but it was all worth it. For I wouldn't have let my life turn out in any other way, I have friends and family that have helped me along the way that I must thank. My mother for providing me with efficient education and for raising me to be the man I am today. My father, because without him pushing me down every day I wouldn't have learnt to get up and stand up for myself. My siblings, George Jr and Missy, you both made my childhood difficult but without your continuous teasing, I would have never of pushed myself towards more knowledge so that I could prove you both wrong. Well look where I am now?'' he looks at them both and smirks as they shake their heads trying not to cry (well Missy is letting the tears flow but junior is trying to keep strong)

''I have to also thank my friends and colleagues Dr Leonard Hofstadter, Dr Rajesh Koothrappali, Mr. Howard Wolowitz, Dr Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz and Dr Stephanie Barnett; thank you all for making my adult life enjoyable and sticking by my 'neurotic' side all this time.'' Everyone laughs (probably because they have heard about his neurotic tendencies)

''lastly but definitely not least, Penelope Rose Queen. Thank you for being my best friend, for caring about me, for staying with me through it all, for being the best girlfriend in the world and being your beautiful, intelligent self. I haven't told anyone this yet but you were the reason that I solved string theory; whilst thinking about you…I solved the mysteries of the universe. Because of you, I solved my life's goal and I have already set my next goal in life…you. I love you penny'' Sheldon took a deep breath and watched as a single tear fell rolled down penny's cheek and smiled. ''Thank you all for this monumental award and I am truly grateful for being nominated and accepted for the Nobel Prize in Physics.'' Sheldon bows his head as the whole room claps their hands.

Sheldon stands away from the podium and walks over to the king of Sweden to collect his award. He shakes his hand and smiles into the cameras for some final shots before taking another bow and walking off the stage.

''Oh darling, that was wonderful Moonpie. We're all so proud of you.'' Meemaw greets him after hugging him tightly.

He looks around at all of his friends and family as they nod their heads in agreement with proud smiles on their faces. His eyes finally land on penny's red glazed over ones.

''hello'' he smiles coyly at her and shifts his weight onto either feet.

She laughs and jumps into him arms and sobs into his neck. Sheldon's brain finally catches up his body as he tightens his grip around her waist and lifts her off the ground when he squeezes her.

''I am so proud of you sweetie.'' She choked as she tried to compose herself, ''I love you too, you Wack-a-doodle.'' Penny whispers in his ear as he buries his face into the crook of her neck.

He didn't care who was watching as he pulled back pressed his lips to hers and placed his hands on her cheeks. Penny smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

-**Stockholm City Hall – banquet**-

''sweet suffering Jesus, that's a lot of tables'' Mary exclaims as they all enter the hall after the ceremony.

Penny sat in the chair that Sheldon holds out for her before he sits in the one next to her at a long table to the right of the magnificent hall.

The banquet began as she listened to Sheldon's family and their friends talk about how amazing everything was and how surreal the situation was. Penny looked up at the ceiling and examined the interior of the old styled room.

Sheldon was watching the whole time that penny was gaping at the interior of the hall. He watched intensely as she looked at walls and lights. He reached for her hand to bring her back to earth and brought it to his lips.

''Penny for your thoughts?'' Sheldon smirked to himself for his play on words and rested their intertwined hands on the table.

''This place is just _so_ cool. I mean just look at the ceiling, it's taller than our apartment complex. The walls are gorgeous. It's just such a surreal place to be'' penny said dumbstruck and gaping at her surroundings. ''it's beautiful'' she breathed.

''mmhmm'' Sheldon agreed with her, never taking his intense gaze off of her.

Penny slowly looked towards him to find piercing blue eyes unwavering on her. A slow smile crosses her face as she blushes. She has always wondered what it must feel like to be one of his whiteboards as he stands in front of it. Now she knows.

**I think that I'm actually trying to kill you all with adorable-ness. Mwahahaha…Hehe, I'm not sure if I should do the epilogue next or give you another random detail chapter about the next thing that they should celebrate? What do you all think, should I end it on the next chapter or give you guys some more? I am already starting another story but it isn't really to be uploaded yet.**


	12. The happy ever after to my fairy tale

**A/N - hey guys, i had trouble with my laptop yesterday so i couldn't upload this then. no matter because its here now :) **

**i decided to end this story here but give you the epilogue ever! (well i hope that it is ok) i pretty much just tell you everything that has happened to them since Sheldon won his Nobel Prize.**

**im sad that my story is over but i am wiring a new one now so look out for it :) Enjoy and thank you all again for your awesome reviews and support x**

Chapter 12 – The happy ever after to my fairy tale.

''Hi, we're looking for Dr Sheldon and Penny Cooper's Room.'' Leonard rushed out in one breath to the nurse behind the desk of Huntington Hospital.

They all entered the waiting room after being told where to go, to find a pacing Sheldon. Mrs Cooper was sparing knowing glances with Meemaw in the corner. Missy was reading a book next to them, trying not to laugh at her brother.

Leonard rushed over to Sheldon, ''Hey, buddy. What's wrong?''.

Sheldon stopped and stared at him glazed eyes. ''Nothing is wrong Leonard. I am about to become a father. The reason for my pacing was a result of my inpatients because I have been waiting in this room for my friends to arrive for nearly 15 minutes.'' Sheldon exclaimed with exasperation. ''Oh, you're here. All of you take a seat, I have to go attend to my wife now''. Sheldon says after finally focussing on them and composing himself.

Sheldon turned away from everyone before they could ask any questions, with a small smile on his lips after calling penny his wife. It's been three years since he won his Nobel Price. They moved into an apartment in New York together in the first year, after Penny got a part in a play and Sheldon was asked to do lectures and more interviews there. Sheldon took Penny to central park in December of that same year and proposed to her in the snowy, winter wonderland on Central Park Bridge. Sheldon used his Nobel Prize money to buy a house for them both in Pasadena a year after the wedding.

Sheldon stepped into the room and watched as penny tried to sleep. They have been doing this for 8 hours now and Penny is a dangerous person to be around at the moment. So he takes this precious moment to be in her companion without her raising her voice or hitting him.

''Are you going to just stand there or are you going to-'' Penny began when she opened her eyes but stopped when a sharp contraction splintered through her abdomen.

Moment over, Sheldon thought, but quickly discarded it as he rushed to her side as she pressed a hand to her stomach at the target of the pain.

''Penny?'' Sheldon manages but doesn't know what else to say. He just squeezes her hand to let her know that he is there whilst she squeezes her eyes shut.

A nurse comes in and checks how many centimetres she is. She looks at them both with a smile, ''it's time''.

-20 minutes later-

''One more time, Penny!'' the nurse calls to penny.

Sheldon scrunches up his face as Penny demolishes his hand as she screams. He keeps repeating supportive words to her, 'deep breaths' 'in and out' 'you can do this' but mainly they are for him as he tries not to faint. He keeps his eyes on penny and tries not to think about what's happening between her legs. However he can't help but watch as she pushes one final time and he meets his son.

''Sheldon, he's beautiful'' Penny gushes after getting her breathing back to normal, as the nurse places her son in her lap in a blue blanket.

''interesting choice of descriptive word…I would say he is more like…breathtaking'' Sheldon says slowly as he stares at his small fingers and toes.

They sit in silence for a while, just admiring the small boy in their arms until penny is hit with another contraction.

''You might want to take him outside now, unless you want him to whiteness his sister's birth?'' Penny says through clenched teeth as she rides the wave of pain.

Sheldon stands and thinks about her comment. What if he has an eidetic memory? He doesn't want to scar his child so he places him into the nurse's arms and watches her take him away.

The nurse's all take stances again to help bring their next child into their lives.

Sheldon, after feeling a bit more comfortable with his environment, finds it easier to comfort penny. He helps her thought the contractions and screams with her when she pushes until he hears his daughter's cries.

They watch as they wrap her in a pink blanket and Sheldon looks at penny in confusion when she laughs.

Penny, noticing his look says ''it's like 101 Dalmatians when they give the puppies little blue and pink collars to tell you their genders.'' In a sweet voice as she looks into her daughters eyes.

Sheldon just shakes his head with a beaming smile as the nurse's laugh quietly around the room.

The room is swallowed in silence as the new parents fuss and coo over their twins. They are given some alone time to think about names and to be with each other.

Everyone was waiting outside, they could just about here the couple talking so they thought that it was ok to go and see their new members to the group. Mary stepped in first with Missy glued to her back as she tried to get in second.

Sheldon and penny were both lying on the bed with the twins in their arms.

''oh my lord, they are just precious'' said Mary, she took the chair next to the bed as Sheldon passed over his son.

''What's his name?'' Meemaw asked when she got passed all their friends to stand next Mary.

''Everyone meet, Clark Isaac Cooper'' Sheldon announced.

''Superman?'' Howard asked ''Did Penny let you name the boy?'' he asked surprised and looking at her like she was crazy.

''Clark is a lovely name and yes, I did let Sheldon named the boy. He did a good job, I even like Isaac as the middle name'' Penny jumped in and reassured Sheldon.

''So your son is Superman and the man who discovered gravity…awesome!'' Leonard commented.

''Your son defies and discovered gravity. I hate to know what Sheldon 2.0 will become in the future'' Howard said as he feigned horror. Raj stood next to him nodding and silently laughing.

''Penny, that was a lot of trust you put in ma son, but I agree that he did a good job'' Mary praised while Sheldon looked very proud of himself.

''so what's this little cutie pies name?'' Missy asked whilst standing next to Penny and brushes the baby's cheek.

''This is Anastasia Marie Cooper, or Ana'' Penny said with adoration for the warm bundle in her arms.

''oh that's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby'' Meemaw gushed.

Penny smiled at her with sleepy eyes which everyone got the hint that she needed more rest.

''Thank you all for coming for this. It means a lot to both of us and we appreciate you being here.'' Penny said sweetly to everyone in the room. She received smiles all round and then a whole bunch of questions that she was just too tired to answer.

After everyone held the babies, they left and Mary, Meemaw and Missy headed for Penny and Sheldon's house.

-3 years later -

''Hey guys, come on in.'' penny greets Leonard, Stephanie and their son at the door and walked them into the main living room of their home.

Leonard and Stephanie moved into apartment 4A together when they left for New York. They got married a year later, just before Stephanie became pregnant with their son, Jack.

Seconds later, penny is at the door again, ''hey guys'' penny greets Howard, Bernadette and their two children.

Howard and Bernadette had their first child just before penny and Sheldon moved to New York. They had a girl called Ruby, she has brown hair but luckily didn't inherit Howard's nose. They had Milo, their son, the next year and he unfortunately did inherit Howard's nose but got Bernadette's blonde hair.

Penny got them all drinks and answered the door for the last time. ''Hey, Raj and Amy'' penny greeted them.

Raj met Penny's number one fan, Amy online. She found his selective mutism to be fascinating as a neurobiologist and after talking with him they went on a few dates and eventually moved in together after two years. Amy still gets excited being in Penny's social circle but doesn't scream anymore but she does insist that they are 'besties'.

Penny got settled and the idle-chit-chat begun.

''Where's Sheldon and the twins?'' Leonard asked after a few moments.

''Oh he had some work to do in his office so he was watching them when I went out to buy food earlier. I think that he is still in there but he has probably all ready heard you all arrive so he is probably packing up his work now'' penny answered him.

''oh no. he isn't already trying to teach them science is he?'' Bernadette asked.

Before penny could answer, Sheldon came into the room and answered for her.

''hello everyone'' Sheldon said with both twins in his arms and a proud smile on his face. ''I have not been _trying _to teach them, I _have_ been teaching'' Sheldon smiled at them all and placed Ana and Clark with the other children playing on the floor. He then sat next to penny on the couch (in his new spot) and put an arm over the back of it.

''So when is this party getting started?'' Howard asks.

''the main event for the evening will be taking place in the kitchen, shall we?'' Sheldon replies and stands up from the couch and picks up Clark. Penny follows him and gets Ana and then they all move down the hall to the kitchen with their own kids.

''Well hello darlings. We didn't hear you arrive. Where's Missy and Junior at?'' Mary exclaims as they all enter the large, modern, clean, kitchen.

''I believe that they said that they were going to steal my children and head off home to Texas, the last time I spoke to them'' Sheldon informs her as he places Clark into the baby chair and as Penny did the same for Ana.

''Funny. I was just saying the same thing only a moment ago.'' Meemaw chimes in.

They all laughed and gathered around the large marble island in the centre of the kitchen to pick at the volcano of food that Meemaw and Mrs Cooper made for Clark and Ana's third birthday.

They talked and laughed with each other as they ate. Junior and Missy joined them shortly after that and teased Sheldon about his childhood and what they used to do to him. Any chance they got, they would tell people their stories. They told them about all of the pranks that they pulled on him. This made penny and Sheldon look at each other and pull challenging faces as they recall their previous prank wars with one another; old ones and new ones. They had actually just stopped a prank war because penny got Sheldon as he was doing a lecture at a university. He was surprised and confused when his PowerPoint on string theory was replaced with a video of Clark puking on him. The students filmed the scene and posted it on YouTube. Penny thinks that the war is over and that she has won but Sheldon wants his revenge and he will never back down.

They got the birthday cake and everyone joined in to sing happy birthday. Once they all received a slice of Meemaw's special cake that she made, they travelled back to the living room to watch the twins open their presents.

Sheldon and Penny looked at each other and both nodded after their silent conversation. ''Sheldon and I have something that we want to tell you and this is a perfect time to do so. …I'm pregnant!'' penny exclaims happily.

She receives all of the usual, 'congratulations' and 'how far along are you?' and that's wonderful' with smiles all around. However there is always one that wants to be different.

''Can I have the next one then?'' Junior jumps in when there is a gap in the conversations in a casual tone.

-15 years later-

Max Alexander Cooper is their third child and he is 14 years old. The name was a mutual decision but penny thinks that Sheldon got what he wanted in the name. Having a son named after Magneto and Lex Luther was a sign apparently. She liked the names so she didn't mind at all; it was a win situation. Max inherited Sheldon's eidetic memory and has used it to his advantage; if he sees a book, he reads it. He started college when he was 10 and got the highest grades in his classes. He has already achieved his first PhD and is working towards his second.

Ana says that the only reason why she hasn't got her PhD yet is because Clark stole some of her IQ points when they were in the womb. Clark and Ana are now 16 years old. Clark is the muscles in the family after joining the football team and he has only just started high school. He didn't go to college at age 13 like his sister but he does get straight A's in all of his classes. He plays the drums and he has just started to play piano. Ana is a bit more artistic than her brothers; she can play piano, guitar, bass guitar, drums and uncle junior taught her how to play the harmonica. Also she was lucky enough to inherit her dads singing voice and not her mothers.

Penny walks past the library and finds Max reading a new book. It's the only room in the house that isn't modern. After Sheldon's Nobel Price banquet in that amazing hall, penny wanted to have a room designed in the same way so that she could forever remember the occasion. The walls were a vintage design covered in book shelves and classic edition books. There was an ancient leather couch and lounge chair to one side of the room. Everything had real character and she could sit for hours in this room with Sheldon.

Max has brown long hair with a side fringe and vibrant sapphire eyes like Sheldon. His face is handsome and his body is thin which gives him the geeky look. He is very tall and they both think that he will be smarter and taller than Sheldon by the time that he is 20. He is wearing beige corduroy skinny jeans and a blue knitted jumper; penny could never make him wear jeans, Ana said something about him being indie. Sheldon was proud that he didn't let people tell him what to wear, even though penny makes him change into something other than superhero shirts whenever they go out in public. She doesn't want him to get rid of them though otherwise what will she wear as pyjamas.

Just as she is about to continue walking, she spots the twins sat on the floor reading as well.

Ana is wearing a yellow summer dress which goes perfectly with her long blonde hair. She inherited penny's Green bright eyes that light up when she grins. Penny jokes with Sheldon about Ana being a Penny 2.0. She has caused many heads to turn in the past but has never had a boyfriend, whenever penny asked about it the answer would always be the same, 'all the boys at college are too stupid and immature'. Penny is always relieved to hear that her daughter doesn't like any of the boys around her; she is glad that her daughter hasn't followed her own teenage mistakes. She doesn't even want to talk about what Sheldon's reaction will be if she ever does get a boyfriend; the 20 questions attack and IQ test for compatibility will definitely scare them away.

Clark is a bit different; he has girls at the front door asking to say hi every day normally. He inherited both his parents' aesthetics just like his siblings. He is tall with blonde tussled hair and Sheldon's sapphire blue eyes. He is wearing pale blue skinny jeans and a checkered shirt complemented by the superman socks that she spots as he get up and walks over to her.

''hey, mom. Can we go out and do something…when your children escape to the library you know that they have nothing to do'' Clark jokes with her and wiggles his way into doing something fun. ''can we do something?'' he asks sweetly.

''Sure, what do you want to do?'' Penny concedes.

''Bowling?'' Clark asks which gains the attention of his siblings.

''fine, let me go tell your father'' penny actually wouldn't mind a bit of family competition right now. ''where is that Wack-a-doodle any way?'' penny asks and receives three bright smiles; they all love her pet names for Sheldon.

''yesss!'' all three of them exclaim. ''I believe that he is in the music room…In fact I know he is in there because I can hear him'' Max offers after the twins run off to get ready for the evenings activities.

Penny smiles as she heads up stairs; max also inherited Sheldon's Vulcan hearing, although max hates it when you call it that.

She steps into the room and is instantly hit with beautiful music. She leans against the door frame and listens. She doesn't know what the melody is but doesn't want to disturb him and cause him to stop. Finally Sheldon opens his eyes and sees her watching him. He smirks when she drops her head to break the intense eye contact. She slowly walks over to piano whilst listening.

''what are you playing?'' penny asks as she sits on the rectangle stool with him.

''Moonlight Sonata'' Sheldon said casually as he continued to play the song with ease.

She listened and watched as he closed his eyes again and his long skilled fingers gracefully glided across the keys of the black Grand Piano.

''it's beautiful, sweetie'' Penny breathed as the song ended and the room fell silent.

.She was snapped out of her trance when Sheldon slapped his hands onto his knees

''what shall we do today then?'' Sheldon asked with genuine interest and a soft smile.

''The guys all want to go bowling, so let's go and teach our children the real way to bowl.'' Penny said with excitement. All her children were prodigies so it was nice to be able to actually beat them at something; especially in a competitive family like theirs is.

They smirked at each other and stood up from the stool; face to face. They were in their competitive stances to represent the 'bring it' pose. They raced each other to the door giggling and pulling each other back to get down stairs before one another.

They reached the bottom of the stairs without any injuries and were faced with three impatient teenagers.

''Really, Who are the children in this house?'' Max asked but he was trying to hide his smile.

''You two have got a lot to learn from dad, and I think that they are adorable'' Ana said sweetly but she earned scoffs from both of her brothers ''whatever losers'' Ana waved them off with her hand and headed for the door with everyone else close behind.

Sheldon walked round to driver's seat of his Red Ford Mustang 1966 convertible and got in. after getting his driver's licence after the twins were born he decided to follow up on what he said that he would do and bought his dream car. Clark and Max opened the side door and stepped in whilst the cheeky one of the family jumped over the door and landed in her seat.

''Anastasia!'' Sheldon scolded her and pursed his lips when she rolled her eyes.

Penny hopped into her seat just light Ana did and smirked at Sheldon when he pouted. Ana is definitely a Penny 2.0. she leaned over and kissed him and all was resolved and they made their way out of the drive way after a chorus of 'ewwww's' from the back seat.

All three of their children have been raised with both Sheldon and Penny's strong points. Their kids are socially capable and are good with other people. They are all very intelligent and have an amazing future ahead of them. They have good fashion sense thanks to Penny and they all know the consequences of being unhygienic, thanks to Sheldon's lectures. All in all they did pretty good jobs with their life. All of their goals have been accomplished and now they have the rest of their lives to celebrate.

**_...THE END... And they lived happily ever after. _**

**_I hope that you all liked it :) its over though which sucks because I enjoyed writing this and it was my first story which makes it special. _**


End file.
